Expectation
by Jun96
Summary: Hanya karna penampilan Seonho yang culun, Guanlin menjauhinya dan berhenti menganggap Seonho adiknya. Sampai saat Seonho berada di posisi dan puncak kepopuleran yg sama dengan Guanlin, akan kah hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Gak pinter bikin summary dan bahasa tidak baku. GuanlinxSeonho(guanho) and other produce101 couple
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Expectation**

 **Author : Junra**

 **Genre: romance/frienship**

 **Cast: Produce 101 s 2 Member**

 **Pairing:**

 **Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho (main couple)**

 **Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi**

 **Lee Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Peringatan: bahasa tidak baku dan cerita murni khayalan author. Don't like don't read, if you read and didn't like it don't blame me.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesan dari author:

kali ini Jun nulis pesannya di atas, biar di baca. Jujur Jun sempet kecewa berat di ff Jun yang sebelumnya dengan couple Guanho juga, pasalnya banyak yang baca FF itu tapi yang komen dikit banget, sungguh Jun merasa gak di hargai. Jadi please mari kita saling menghargai dengan cara ketika kalian baca FF Jun, kasih komentar atau masukan biar Jun juga semangat. Banyak FF Jun yang akhirnya terbengkalai kerena Jun udah gak semangat dan kehilangan ide di tengah di tambah lagi liat jumblah review yang makin dikit. Jadi Jun mohon dengan sangat kalian bisa dukung setiap karya Jun yang sebenernya jauh dari kata bagus ini dengan review. Untuk FF ini Jun bakal update Cepet. Semakin banyak review semakin cepet juga updatenya. Sekian untuk bacotan gak penting author, silahkan membaca.

.

.

.

The Story

.

"udahlah dek, gue udah bilang kalo di sekolah jangan deket deket gue. Kalo ada yang liat gimana" Guanlin terus berjalan untuk menhindari Seonho yang mengikutinya.

"iya iya Seonho nanti gak akan deket deket, Seonho cuman mau ngasih ini. Seonho bawain _burrito_ buat kakak makan siang nanti" Seonho masih mengikuti Guanlin.

"gua gak butuh, udahlah dek buruan ke kelas lu sana" Guanlin makin mempercepat langkahnya dan berbelok kea rah kelasnya.

"kenapa kakak berubah gini sih…" Seonho berhenti mengikuti Guanlin dan menatap punggung orang yang di sukainya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

Seonho dan Guanlin telah berteman dan tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Ketika pertama kali Guanlin pindah ke Korea saat umur 10 tahun, Seonho lah yang menjadi teman satu satunya karena dia belum bisa bahasa Korea dan saat itu hanya Seonho yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya walaupun menggunakan bahasa Inggris seadanya atau bahasa isyarat, lagi pula rumah mereka berhadapan jadilah mereka mudah akrab. Persahabatan mereka terus berjalan lancar dan sangat erat hingga timbul rasa cinta di hati Seonho, iya… hanya Seonho, karena Guanlin hanya menganggap Seonho sebagai adiknya. Tidak papa, bagi Seonho asalkan dia masih bersama kakak tercintanya itu tidak masalah cintanya tidak terbalas kan.

Mereka tumbuh bersama dengan baik bagaikan sepasang saudara, bahkan tetangga mereka bilang jika wajah Seonho dan Guanlin mirip, tapi itu semua hanya bertahan sampai Guanlin memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Guanlin dan Seonho seperti menemukan jalan berbeda, atau bisa di bilang Guanlin yang menemukan jalan berbeda. Tanpa di duga karena wajah tampan dan _style_ nya selama ini yang lebih condong ke _American style_ membuat Guanlin di lirik agensi model dan membuatnya menjadi siswa populer di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Seonho, hanya tetap menjadi Seonho yang kutu buku dan hobi belajar, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan style kerena terlalu sibuk dengan belajar, kegiatan band dan basket di SMP nya. Karena ini lah Guanlin berubah, dia menjadi pribadi yang kasar, tak tau aturan dan sombong, bahkan dia secara langsung berkata pada Seonho jika dia malu berdekatan dengan Seonho karena penampilan Seonho yang nerd atau culun.

Hubungan Seonho dan Guanlin yang awalnya sangat dekat bagaikan kakak dan adik kini berubah, Guanlin selalu menghindari Seonho dan memaki sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adik nya sendiri itu. Guanlin memang hanya bersikap kasar pada Seonho saat di sekolah atau lebih tepatnya saat tidak ada orang tua mereka, ketika di depan orang tua mereka Guanlin akan bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya, menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Seonho.

.

.

.

Hari ini di kantin sekolah, seperti biasanya Guanlin akan berkumpul dengan geng nya, geng anak anak keren katanya. Geng itu terdiri dari Guanlin, Samuel si Bule yang nge top abis, Woojin si anak dance yang swag abis, dan Justin model remaja yang satu agensi sama Guanlin, juga jangan lupakan pacar Samuel dan Woojin yang ikut ngumpul juga yaitu Daehwi dan Hyungseob.

Saat Guanlin sedang berjalan ke meja nya dengan membawa makanan tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dengan cukup keras hingga makanan Guanlin sukses mengotori baju depannya.

"aduh kak maaf, Seonho gak sengaja. Maaf banget kak, Seonho bakal bersih'in baju kakak, nanti kakak ganti baju Seonho aja, Seonho ada candangan seragam kok di loker" ucap panik Seonho melihat keadaan kakaknya yang sangat berantakan.

"apaan sih lo, gak punya mata main nabrak nabrak!" Guanlin mendorong Seonho yang mencoba membersihkan bajunya.

"iya iya maaf kak Seonho bener bener gak sengaja, sekarang mending kakak ganti baju cadangan Seonho, terus baju kakak biar Seonho cuci di rumah" Seonho kembali mendekat setelah dia terjatuh Karena Guanlin mendorongnya dengan cukup keras.

"gak butuh! Udah sana lo pergi, enek gue liat muka lo!" bentak Guanlin.

"tapi kakak gimana?"

"Guanlin bilang lo pergi culun!" timpal teman Guanlin berparas bule, Kim Samuel.

"tapi…"

"gue bilang pergi ya pergi!" Guanlin membentak Seonho makin keras, dan itu membuat Seonho memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"lu kenal ama anak culun itu lin?" itu adalah Samuel adik kelas Guanlin yang seangkatan dengan Seonho, numun karena perkenalan mereka yang sangat _American style_ dan mereka sering menggunakan bahasa inggris jadilah Samuel memanggil Guanlin tanpa embel embel kakak.

"kagak, gue cuman sekedar tau aja, rumah gue sama di satu blok, mana mungkin gue kenal sama anak culun kayak dia" jawab Guanlin dengan nada kesal.

"syukur deh, kaget gue denger dia panggil lo kakak tadi, gue kira model papan atas kayak lo temenan ama curut nya guru kayak Seonho. Itu anak emang ya, walaupun dia anak basket dan anak band, tapi gayanya sama dandananya cupu abis" tambah Samuel.

"tapi dia tinggi lho, dan dia juga jago dalam banyak hal, mungkin dia aja yang gak bisa dandan jadi culun gitu" kata Justin yang kebetulan dia satu kelas dan rumayan dekat dengan Seonho. "di kelas dia anak yang baik kok, walaupun pinter dia gak pelit dan dia juga gak pilih pilih temen"

"alah lo ngomong gitu karena lo biasa nyontek ke dia kan? Munafik" cela Woojin.

"bener kata Justin, gak ada yang salah sama Seonho, dia itu baik, pinter dan multi talent. Cuman ya emanang dia gak terlalu perduli sama penampilan, cobak kalo dia mau dandan pada mangap semua lo pada" cerca Daehwi yang mengenal Seonho karena Seonho pernah membantunya mengarasement lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan di pensi.

"gak usah alay deh sayang, anak culun begitu mau di dandani kayak gimana pun pasti gak jauh beda" Samuel menimpali pacarnya.

"Muel! Aku gak suka deh kalo kamu ngerendahin orang kayak gitu, emang kamu berasa paling oke?" Daehwi mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"udah udah gak usah berantem, gue bukan mau belain siapa siapa di sini, tapi Daehwi bener, kalian jalan ngeremehin orang se enaknya gitu, toh Seonho itu nilai masuk nya ke sekolah ini lebih tinggi dari kalian semua. Dan Guanlin, lo harusnya jangan sekasar itu sama orang, dia tadi gak sengaja dan lo keterlaluan banget bentaknya padahal niatnya dia baik mau tanggung jawab. Gue harap lo jadi orang yang bijaksana lin" ujar Hyungseob yang tumben bener.

"omongan lu bikin gue enek kak, kayak lo orang bener aja" jawab Guanlin.

"setidaknya gue ma Daehwi masih lebih bener dari lo pada yang kerjaannya, dugem, nyebat, hedon, pamerin harta sama sana sini, dan nindes orang yang kalian anggap culun. Dosa kalian bejibun tau, kena karma baru tau rasa lo pada" Hyungseob jadi naik darah, dia tau geng pacarnya ini memang isinya anak berandal semua, tapi dia gak nyangka aja mereka sepicik ini.

"sayang ku, gak usah marah marah dong, toh itu urusannya Guanlin" Woojin merangkul menenagkan pacarnya.

"oke kita gak bakal ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi gue cuman ngingetin aja karma berlaku, apa lagi lu Lin, lu yang paling songongong diantara kita semua, ati ati aja suatu saat ada yang bales" kata Daehwi.

"perduli setan" jawab Guanlin malas.

.

.

Saat kembali kekelasnya Guanlin melihat Seonho sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil membawa seragam ganti yang dia janjikan. Sebelum ada banyak orang yang melihat Guanlin langsung membawa Seonho ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang melihat.

"lu ngapain ke kelas gue, udah gue bilang kalo di sekolah jangan deket deket gue, udah pura pura gak kenal aja!" Guanlin menyentakan tangannya dan mendorong Seonho hingga Seonho membentur tembok di belakangnya.

"Seonho cuman mau kasih baju ganti ini ke kakak, gak mungkin kan kakak peke baju kotor kayak gitu sampek pulang" ujar Seonho sedikir gemetar karena takut.

"ya udah biarin aja napa! Lu tau tadi gue malu banget lu manggil gue kakak, lu tau gak di situ tadi ada kak Jihoon orang yang gue suka, pasti dia ilfeel banget liat lu sok akrab ma gue" kemarahan Guanlin makin manjadi.

"tapi tadi itu Seonho reflek kak, Seonho cuman kahawatir sama kakak" Seonho menundukan kepala tak berani menatap sabahat yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu, sungguh Seonho tidak bisa menahan tangisnya sekarang.

"alah alesan! Lo mau bales dendam ke gue kan soalnya gue selalu nyuekin lo di sekolah. Asal lo tau aja semenjak kita satu sekolah di SMA hidup gue gak tenang, lo kayak terror di hidup gue. Apa kata orang orang kalo Lai Guanlin model remaja yang sedang terkenal malah punya adek dekil dan culun macem lo. Dan karena lo juga gue jadi gak bebas deketin orang yang gue suka, karena setiap kali gue PDKT sama seseorang lo langsung masang mukak sok sedih. Ngapain sih lo? Lo suka sama gue?" Tanya Guanlin dengan nada meremehkan.

"kalo aku memang suka ke kakak gimana?" ujar Seonho di tengah tangisnya.

"itu urusan lo, yang penting lo musti inget kalo gue gak suka sama sekali ke lo, udah untung utungan gue masih nganggep lo adek, lo malah ngelunjak gini. Mulai sekarang lo bukan lagi adek gue, jangan pernah nganggu gue, jangan pernah ngurusin hidup gue, pergi dari kehidupan gue karena gue muak banget sama lo" Guanlin membentak keras Seonho dan membuat tangis adiknya itu makin menjadi.

"oke… kalau itu mau kakak, aku gak akan ganggu kakak lagi mulai sekarang" Seonho pergi meninggalkan Guanlin dengan tangis yang belum mereda.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Seonho sekarang, dia taman kota dekat tempat lesnya. Hanya tempat ini saja tempat yang tidak di ketahui Guanlin atau pun orang tuanya. Sepulang sekolah tadi dia langsung menuju tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri, Seonho menangis dan mengeluarkan segala sakit hatinya disini, dia tidak perduli lagi banyak orang yang memandang aneh pedanya, termasuk kakak kakak tinggi yang kini ada di depannya.

"permisi dek, kamu kenapa nangis sendirian di sini?" Tanya kakak kakak yang tingginya menjulang itu.

"HHHUUUAAA… udah jangan nannya aku nangis kenapa" tangis Seonho makin kenceng.

"aduh, kok makin kenceng gini. Udah dong dek nangis nya, entar kakak di kira berbuat jahat ke kamu" kakak itu duduk di samping Seonho dan berusaha menangkannya.

"kakak…siapa… jangan jangan kakak orang jahat lagi, kakak penculik ya?" setelah tangisnya mereka Seonho bertanya dengan nada waspada.

"mana ada penculik ganteng kayak gini, kenalin nama kakak Hyunbin, Kwon Hyunbin nama kamu siapa? Terus ngapain nangis di sini sendirian?" Hyunbin ganti bertanya.

"aku Seonho kak Yoo Seonho, kan udah aku bilang jangan Tanya kenapa aku nangis. Dan lagi kenapa kakak malah ngajak aku ngomong, biasanya gak ada yang ngajak ngomong waktu aku nangis disini" ujar Seonho.

"tuh kan berarti kamu sering nangis sendirian disini"

"udah gak usah bahas tentang nangis jawab pertanyaan ku dulu kak" Seonho cemberut imut.

"sebenernya aku ini lagi galau cari orang, bukan cari orang sih tapi cari model buat pemotretan tahunan di agensi ku, agensi ku lagi butuh model remaja yang tinggi nya gak beda jauh sama aku trus konsepnya ceria tapi cool gitu, ya kali aja jalan jalan di taman aku bisa nemu anak kayak gitu, eh aku malah ketemu anak lagi nangis nangis sendiri, ya udah aku deketin aja" jela Hyunbin.

"ya sorry deh kalau aku ganggu atau ngagetin kakak"

"tapi kalo di liat liat kamu tinggi juga loh dek, tinggi mu berapa sih?" Tanya Hyunbin ketika melihat Seonho dari atas ke bawah.

"179,7 kak, emang kenapa? Kakak mau jadi'in aku model?" Tanya Seonho yang sebenarnya bercanda.

"iya, kayak nya kamu cocok deh jadi model, tingginya pas tinggal makeover aja" jawab Hyunbin.

"kakak seriusan? Aku tadi bercanda lho" ujar Seonho kaget, yang benar saja, Dia? Jadi model? Gak salah tuh?

"serius, tampang mu oke kok, cuman gaya mu aja yeng perlu di perbaiki" hyungbin menarik Seonho untuk berdiri dan melihatnya dari atas ke bawah lagi. "postur mu udah model banget kok, mau ya jadi model agensi kakak?"

"kakak bukan penipu yang bermodus ngorbitin model terus morotin duit kan? Seonho gak butuh nge top kak" Tanya Seonho hati hati, pasalnya bagi Seonho wajah Hyunbin itu terlalu ganteng jadi kayak penipu penipu ganteng di film action.

"buat apa juga kakak nipu anak SMA kayak kamu dek, pasti uangnya juga gak seberapa. Gini aja, kantor agensi kakak ada di depan pintu masuk taman ini gimana kalau kita kesana aja dan sekalian kakak mau Tanya boss nya kakak kamu bisa jadi model di sana apa enggak" tawar Hyunbin.

"tapi seriusan deh kak, Seonho gak pingin jadi model" walaupun dia menggerutu tapi tetap saja Seonho mengikuti Hyunbin ke agensinya.

"sekali ini aja bantuin kakak dek, itung itung amal. Kalo agensi kakak gak nemu model secepatnya, proyek tahunan nya bisa mundur dan gaji kakak gak turun turun dek, kakak musti cepet cepet bayar kuliah" Hyunbin memohon pada Seonho sambil menggiring anak itu berjalan ke kantor agensinya.

"ya itu kan urusan kakak, lagi pula kita juga baru kenal" ujar sewot Seonho karena demi apa pun Seonho emang gak mau jadi model dan gak terlalu kenal sama kakak ini.

"kan tadi udah kenalan, sekali aja kamu bantuin kakak, kalo ternyata kamu gak suka jadi model ya udah gak usah terima _job_ lagi cuman pemotretan sekali itu aja, ya ya ya, _please_ " akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kantor agensi Hyunbin yang bertuliskan YG K+.

"sekali aja ya kak, kalo emang ternyata Seonho gak srek jadi model jangan maksa Seonho lagi"

"iya iya, pokoknya kamu mau ikut pemotretan tahunan ini"

Hyunbin mengajak Seonho untuk bertemu beberapa staff dan manager di sana, dan pihak YG K+ pun tanpa di duga suka dengan image Seonho yang polos dan fresh, Hyunbin pun di beri mandat untuk merubah atau istilahnya melakukan _makeover_ untuk Seonho guna persiapan pemotretan. Tidak tanggung tanggung pihak YG K+ pun langsung melepon orang tua Seonho untuk minta ijin agar anaknya bisa ikut dalam kampanye agensi mereka itu. Seonho memang tidak perlu tanda tangan kontrak dulu karena dia masih dalam masa percobaan, jika di pemotretan tahunan ini Seonho berminat untuk menjadi model seterusnya barulah dia tanda tangan kontrak.

Setelah selesai dengan rapat dadakan di kantor YG K+ akhirnya Hyunbin mengantarkan Seonho pulang karena sudah terlalu larut. Walaupun tadi sudah minta ijin orang tua Seonho tetap saja Hyunbin seperti punya tanggung jawab mengembalikan anak orang ke rumahnya.

"dek, besok hari sabtu kamu kan libur, kakak bakal jemput kamu jam 8 kita mulai dandanin kamu, jangan sampai telat bangun" ujar Hyunbin saat mereka sudah sapai di rumah Seonho.

"iya iya, kakak jadi bawel ah" Seonho turun dari mobil Hyunbin. "makasih kak udah nganterin, sampai ketemu besok!" setelah membungkuk sopan Seonho langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, sungguh banyak yang terjadi hari ini dan jujur dia sangat lelah fisik maupun batin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya tepat pukul 8 pagi eomma Seonho sudah teriak teriak heboh membangunkan anaknya karena Hyunbin sudah menjemputnya. Sebelumnya Hyunbin telah menjelaskan secara detail tentang keikutsertaan Seonho dalam proyek agensinya dan recana untuk _makeover_ Seonho hari ini. Orang tua Seonho sih senang senang saja, karena merasa sudah saatnya Seonho di ajari peduli penampilan dan tidak ada salahnya kalau Seonho mencoba jadi model siapa tau jadi ketularan ganteng kayak Hyunbin.

Karena Seonho tak kunjung bangun, eomma Seonho mempersilahkan Hyunbin untuk masuk ke kamar Seonho dan membangunkan sendiri anak itu.

"Seonho! Dek! Bangun, ayo kita musti ke salon terus ke belanja, keburu siang dek" Hyunbin berusaha membangunkan Seonho.

"males kak, udah Seonho tampil apa adanya aja gak usah di _makeover_ segala" ujar Seonho di balik selimutnya.

"ya elah dek biar cakepan dikit lah, mau nampang di majalah ama baliho musti ganteng. Emang kamu gak pengen apa tampil lebih waw gitu, kamu gak pingin orang lihat kamu berbeda. Kamu itu sebenernya manis dek, tapi kamu kurang perhatian sama penampilan" mendengar ucapan Hyunbin membuat Seonho teringat pada teman teman yang sering menjauhi nya dan dia paling teringat dengan Guanlin dan geng nya yang sering mencibir Seonho kecuali Daehwi, Hyungseob dan Justin teman sekelasnya.

"sindiran kakak ngena banget deh, aku emang sering di pandang rendah ama temen temen, mereka selalu bilang aku culun" Seonho mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kea rah Hyunbin.

"lha maka dari itu sekarang saatnya kamu bukti'in ke mereka, bikin mereka nyesel pernah ngehina kamu, dandan yang cantik biar semua orang naksir ke kamu"

"ih kakak aku cowok, masak cantik sih"

"abis emang kamu cantik, udah ah sekarang kamu mandi dulu terus kita berangkat, keburu telat nih janjian sama orang salonnya" Seonho menuruti perkataan Hyunbin dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat Guanlin and the geng sedang berkumpul seperti biasa tanpa pacar mereka Daehwi dan Hyungseob. Mereka kumpul di tempat dance Woojin karena kebetulan tempat itu lagi kosong dan tempatnya enak buat ngumpul. Jika tidak ada Daehwi dan Hyungseob seperti ini mereka akan bebas kumpul di temani rokok dan beberapa kaleng bir, biasa anak jaman sekarang.

Guanlin memang bukan peminum berat yang selalu meminum bir, lagi pula dia juga belum cukup umur, dia hanya ikut ikutan saja, lagi pula kehidupan nya menjadi model juga lah yang memperkenalkannya dengan minuman dan dunia malam diskotik, jadi tak heran dengan umur se muda itu Guanlin sudah sering keluar masuk diskotik. Lalu mengapa orang tua Guanlin tidak tahu? Jawabannya karena orang tua Guanlin selalu sibuk bolak balik Korea Taiwan dan Seonho juga selalu menjaga rahasianya, Seonho selalu menyelamatkannya saat dia hampir ketahuan. Setiap orang tua Guanlin datang ke Korea dan Guanlin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, Seonholah yang menyembunyikan Guanlin di kamarnya dan merawatnya yang sedang _hangover_ keesokan harinya. Hanya saja kebaikan yang seperti itu masih belum bisa membuat Guanlin sadar akan betapa pentingnya Seonho di hidupnya.

"lin, gara gara ngomongin si Seonho anak culun itu, kak Daehwi jadi ngambek ama gue" ujar Samuel sambil menyesap rokok di tangannya.

"ya itu urusan lo, kenapa malah sewot ke gue" Guanlin mematikan rokoknya di asbak lalu beralih meminium birnya.

"kalo gak karena lo bentak bentak an sama tu anak guwe gak bakal kepancing juga" kata Samuel.

"habisan lo sendiri kan yang mulai, udah tau kak Daehwi sama kak Hyungseob itu benci ke bejatan lo pada, eh malah lo umbar, mamam noh kemarahan istri" sahut Justin santai tampa melepas rokoknya.

"lo ngomong gitu kayak lo orang bener aja, lo juga sama bejat nya kayak kita kita" Samuel makin sewot.

"gue emang bejat, tapi gue gak pernah ngerugi'in orang apalagi ngerendahin orang, gue selalu bersikap sama ke semua orang gak kayak lu pada yang songongnya amit amit" sindir Justin benar.

"udah ah enek denger lu ceramah" Guanlin menendang asal kaki Justin agar diam.

"tapi gue penasaran, sebenernya Seonho sama lu itu emang beneran gak kenal? Kok gue ngerasa elu ama dia kayak udah kenal lama gitu" Tanya Samuel pada Guanlin.

"kan gue udah bilang dia tetangga gue, ya pasti lah gue tau" jawab asal Guanlin.

"gak usah bohong juga lin, lihat dari wajah dan cara ngomongnya keliatan banget kalo Seonho itu kenal baik ama lo" ujar Woojin yang mulai angkat bicara.

"iya iya gue ngaku, gue temenan ama Seonho karena di tetangga gue, puas lo" ujar Guanlin jengah.

"jadi lo temenan ama si culun itu, ya maap Lin, gue gak maksud jelek jelekin temen lo karena dia udah jelek, hahaha" tawa Samuel hanya di jawab dengusan tidak suka oleh Guanlin.

"udah ah gak usah bahas Seonho, malah bikin enek aja tau gak. Gue ngajak kalian kumpul biar ngilangin sumpek gue ama tu anak, ini malah lu pada ingetin" ujar Guanlin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Bersambung dulu ya….**

 **Bakal cepet update kok tenang aja.**

 **Jangan lupa Review.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Expectation**

 **Author : Junra**

 **Genre: romance/frienship**

 **Cast: Produce 101 s 2 Member**

 **Pairing:**

 **Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho (main couple)**

 **Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi**

 **Lee Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Peringatan: bahasa tidak baku dan cerita murni khayalan author. Don't like don't read, if you read and didn't like it don't blame me.**

 **.**

.

Pesan dari Author: update kali ini agak pendek ya soalnya biar yang selanjutnya bias panjang. untuk chapter depan gak janji bias cepet tapi teteap di usahain. jangan lupa review, kalo reviewnya dikit Jun juga males ngelanjutinnya. kalo ada kritik, saran dan request bias langsung review. terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, Jun sangat terharu kalian suka FF ini, semoga kalian tetep nungguin FF ini sampai selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pergi kesalon untuk mewarna rambut lalu facial treatment dan ke mall untuk berbelanja beberapa baju, skincare dan kosmetik, Seonho di beri pelajaran singkat tentang fashion dan makeup di kantor YG K+ agar dia bisa mengaplikasikannya sendiri di rumah. Seonho di ajari bagaimana memakai softlens, memakai makeup minimalis, dan bagaimana menata rambutnya. Dia juga di beri arahan untuk memilih style apa yang harus ia kenakan dan cara memadu padankan outfit yang dia miliki di rumah. Setelah itu Seonho mulai di latih untuk bergaya di depan kamera. Hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, Seonho punya aura yang fresh dan dia juga sangat bagus saat di foto.

Setelah selesai latihan dan pengarahan untuk konsep pemotretan besok, Hyunbin mengantarkan Seonho pulang dengan selamat.

"dek jangan lupa besok kakak jemput jam 8, yang ini gak boleh telat" ingat Hyunbin.

"iya iya, besok aku bangun pagi"

"besok langsung pake softlens aja sama bawa baju ganti yang keren soalnya besok di ajak makan makan acara kantor, terus sebelum tidur cuci muka pake skincare yang udah di jelasin tadi sama maskeran besok pagi biar kulitnya mulus. Buset, udah kayak manager mu aja kakak dek" kata Hyunbin panjang lebar.

"tau ah kakak kenapa jadi bawel bener, tenang aja kak aku gak lupa kok" Seonho turun dari mobil. "makasih ya kak udah di anterin, yang sering sering aja nganterin aku, dah!" Setelah mengucap salam pada Hyunbin Seonho pun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Eomma Seonho pulang!" ujar Seonho saat memasuki rumah, dan eomma nya berhasil di buat terkejut bukan main dengan penampilan anaknya sendiri.

"ini beneran Seonho kan? Kok beda ya, jadi manis gini" heran eomma Seonho.

"ih eomma ini beneran Seonho, dan Seonho emang aslinya udah manis kali, eomma aja yang gek ngeh" Seonho masuk ke kamar dan di ikuti eommanya.

"iya iya manis, tapi culun."

"eomma ih, anak nya sendiri di hina"

"habis eomma heran kamu itu di apain aja kok bisa berubah begini?" Tanya eomma seonho setelah sampai di kamar anaknya itu.

"gak tau deh eomma, pokoknya rambut ama muka ku rombak abis sama tukang salon, Seonho gak ngerti" jawab Seonho sambil menata barang belanjaannya.

" Terus itu apa? Kok banyak banget belanjanya?" eomma Seonho menunjuk barang belanjaan Seonho.

"ini skin care, kosmetik sama beberapa baju"

"baik banget mereka kasih kamu banyak barang gitu"

"ini itu nanti di potong gaji eomma, jadi nanti honor pemotretan Seonho di potong biaya ini"

"ow…kirain gratis, ya udah serang kamu istirahat, katanya besok mulai pemotretan"

"iya iya eomma, ini juga mau istirahat"

.

.

.

Seperti yang di jadwalkan pagi ini tepat jam 8 Hyunbin sudah standby di depan rumah Seonho dan Seonhon pun sudah siap berangkat.

"nih kak liat Seonho gak telat" kata Seonho pada Hyunbin yang berdiri di samping mobilnya(sebenernya mobil kantor sih cuman dia sering pake).

"iya, ngerti dek, ya emang harusnya gini kan, buruan yuk keburu mulai" Hyunbin memasukan barang bawaan Seonho ke kursi belakang lalu kembali untuk pamit pada eomma Seonho yang tadi ikut mengantar Seonho keluar. "tante, kami berangkat dulu ya. Saya juga mau ijin nanti Seonho pulangnya agak malem karena ada acara makan makan di kantor, tapi nanti Seonhonya saya anter pulang kok"

"iya gak papa nak Hyunbin, asal nanti Seonho di balikin tante gak keberatan" jawab kalem eomma seonho.

"ya udah eomma aku pamit dulu ya" setelah memeluk ibunya Seonho langsung naik ke mobil Hyunbin dan mereka pun bergegas pergi.

Tanpa semua sadari ternyata dari tadi Guanlin berdiri di gerbang rumahnya dan melihat semuanya.

"eomma, tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Guanlin yang mendekat kea rah eomma Seonho. Jangan Tanya lagi kenapa Guanlin memanggil eomma Seonho dengan sebutan eomma, jawabnya karena mereka sangat dekat, Seonho juga memanggil orang tua Guanlin dengan sebutan papa mama.

"yang mana?" Tanya balik eomma Seonho.

"ya dua orang itu, anak manis yang rambutnya coklat sama cowok tinggi itu. Kenapa anak tadi manggil eomma dengan sebutan eomma" Tanya guanlin lagi.

"yak arena dia anak eomma Lin. Ternyata kamu juga pangling liat Seonho, dia jadi makin cantik kan?" jawab eomma Seonho.

"itu tadi Seonho? Masa sih eomma? Kok beda gitu?" jujur Guanlin terkejut, pasalnya jika memang itu benar benar Seonho kenapa perbedaannya jauh sekali. Dan sungguh Guanlin mengakui kalau Seonho jadi makin cantik.

"eomma juga kaget, ternyata anak Seonho bisa se cantik kalau di permak"

"kenapa tiba tiba Seonho berubah gitu eomma?" Tanya Guanlin. Sebenarnya Guanlin menebak jika Seonho marah dan balas dendam seperti di film film atau di FF FF gitu, jadi makin cantik dan bikin Guanlin nyesel, dan tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Guanlin menyesal berkata Seonho itu culun, karena nyatanya Seonho bisa secantik itu.

"itu…. Aduh eomma gak bisa cerita lin, pokoknya Seonho lagi melakukan suatu proyek yang mengharuskan dia di permak gitu" kata eomma Seonho.

"Seonho gak cerita apa apa gitu ke eomma tentang Guanlin?"

"cerita apa? Emang kalian berantem?" eomma Seonho malah balik bertanya.

"dikit sih eomma, tapi entar juga baikan lagi" dalam hati Guanlin menambahi kata 'semoga'.

.

.

.

Setelah semua rangkaian pemotretan yang panjang usai, semua staff, model, dan siapa pun yang terlibat proyek tahunan ini mengadakan jamuan makan malam di kantor mereka untuk menrayakan keberhasilan proyek ini. Seonho yang awalnya merasa asing dengan para model dan staff, kini sudah mulai bisa membaur bersama mereka karena pada dasarnya staff dan para model YG K+ sangat ramah dan baik.

"aduh kok sumpitnya habis ya" ujar Minhyun yang merupakan salah satu model di sana.

"ada apa kak?" Tanya Seonho.

"Sumpitnya abis dek, padahal masih banyak yang belum makan" jawab Minhyun.

"gimana kalau aku beli'in di minimarket bentar. Kakak tunggu di sini aku keluar bentar beli sumpit" tawar Seonho.

"gak papa nih kamu yang keluar? Mau kakak temenin? Ato biar Hyunbin aja yang beli"

"udah kak biar Seonho aja, toh kak Hyunbin masih sibuk ngangkatin piring. Kakak juga sibuk nata makanan, biar Seonho aja yang keluar, toh mini marketnya deket kok"

"ya udah kalo gitu, ini duitnya sekalian beli cup minum juga ya, takut yang di sini kehabisan" Minhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Seonho dan setelah nya Seonho pergi keluar.

Dalam perjalanannya sepulang dari minimarket, Seonho melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal tengah tersungkur di pinggir jalan dengan penuh luka.

"Ya Tuhan, Samuel? Lo kenapa?" Seonho menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"siapa lo?" Tanya Samuel dengan nada sinis.

"Tuhan… gue tau lo benci banget ke gue, tapi gak usah segitunya juga kalo sok gak kenal, gue ini niatnya mau bantuin lo" kata seonho. Sambil mengecek luka luka Samuel.

"seriusan gue gak tau siapa lo" Samuel berdiri dengan di bantu Seonho.

"ya elah emang gua beda banget ya, ini guwe Yoo Seonho yang sekelas sama temen lo Justin"

"Yoo Seonho? Seonho yang culun itu? Gak mungkin lo cantik gini gak mungkin lo Seonho yang itu" Samuel cukup shock.

"iya gue emang Seonho yang culun itu, emang mau Seonho yang mana lagi, hah?"

"terus kok bisa berubah gini? Lo oplas ya?" Tanya Samuel yang masih tak percaya.

"idih ngapain juga oplas, kalo gue oplas gak mungkin bisa langsung sembuh instan. Udah ah gak usah bahas tentang gue, yang penting kenapa lo ada di sini dan lo habis ngapain sampek luka luka gini?" Tanya Seonho.

"gue habis di kerjain musuh gue anak sekolah XXX, gue di keroyok dan duit gue diambil sama mereka, tadi gue mau cobak jalan ke rumah eh badan gue sakit semua, jatoh deh gue disini" jelas Samuel yang masih memandang tak percaya kea rah Seonho.

" jadi lo gak ada ongkos buat pulang, gini aja lo ikut gue ke kantor entar di sana gue pesenin taksi sama sekalian biar luka lo di obatin"

"gak usah, gue gak butuh lo tolongin, jangan sok baik" sebenarnya Samuel merasa tidak enak menerima bantuan Seonho karena selama ini dia sering berkata kasar pada Seonho.

"buat apa gue sok baik ke lo, emang kalo nolongin orang yang lo kenal itu berarti sok baik? Denger ya, gue gak ada niat cari muka atau apalah yang ada di kepala lo, gue cuman mau nolongin lo aja, jadi mending lo diem aja ikut gue" Seonho membantu Samuel berjalan kea rah agensinya.

Setelah sampai di depan kantor agensi Seonho di sambut tatapan hawatir dari Minhyun dan Hyunbin yang sudah menunggunya di depan kantor.

"dek, Ya ampun kamu kemana aja, kakak hawatir kamu lama baliknya, dan… ini siapa?" Tanya Minhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"ini temen Seonho kak, dia tadi habis kerampokan dan aku temuin di jalan makanya aku lama baliknya. Kakak bisa tolongin ngobati temen Seonho ini gak" Seonho membawa dan mendudukan Samuel di lobi kantor lalu menyerahkan belanjaannya pada Minhyun.

"iya, bentar ya kakak ambil kotak obat sama air es dulu" Minhyun pergi mengambil kotak obat.

"kak hyunbin, bisa minta tolong pesenin taksi buat nganter dia" ujar Seonho.

"tunggu, kakak bilang ke pak Jung aja biar temen mu di anter, tadi kakak liat pak Jung lagi santai" sahut Hyunbin kemudian bergegas mencari pak Jung sopir agensi itu.

"Seonho, lo kerja di YG K+?" Tanya Samuel sambil melihat sekeliling.

"bisa di bilang gitu sih, ini hari pertama gue kerja, tapi gue masih belum mutusin mau kerja terus di sini apa enggak" kini Seonho mulai sibuk dengan hp nya mencari nomor Daehwi pacar Samuel.

"lo jadi model di sini?" Tanya Samuel lagi.

"iya, gue jadi model di sini, gak percaya ya"

"kalo lo yang sekarang sih gue percaya aja, tapi gue masih kaget aja, tiba-tiba lo berubah kayak gini dan nolongin gue, jujur gue masih shock"

"entar lo juga biasa, ini gue udah hubungin kak Daehwi, gue tau lo tinggal sendiri di Korea, dan gak ada yang ngurus lo jadi gue telpon kak Daehwi" kata Seonho sambil menunjukan chat nya dengan Daehwi.

"kenpa lo baik banget ke gue? Padahalkan gue jahat ke lo"

"emangnya semua kebaikannya itu musti ada alasannya ya, gue bukan tipe orang yang bales kejahatan dengan kejahatan juga" jawab Seonho sambari mendudukan diri di samping Samuel. "gue sadar diri kok gue itu culun banget, gue selama ini cuek aja sama pandangan orang, padahal pandangan orang itu juga bisa jadi koreksi diri, tanpa sadar dengan gue cuek sama penampilan gue itu memancing orang buat bully dan benci ke gue"

"lo ngomong gitu gue jadi makin ngerasa jahat, gue gak nyangka ternyata lo orangnya baik banget, _sorry_ banget ya kemarin kemarin gue ngomong kasar ke lo, dan maafin juga temen temen gue yang lain apa lagi Guanlin…" ucapan Samuel di sela oleh Seonho.

" iya gue udah maafin kalian semua, santai aja kali. Itu kak Minhyun udah dateng, gue ambilin lo minuman anget dulu ya" ujar Seonho yang kemudian pergi ke bagian dalam degung.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Expectation**

 **Author : Junra**

 **Genre: romance/frienship**

 **Cast: Produce 101 s 2 Member**

 **Pairing:**

 **Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho (main couple)**

 **Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi**

 **Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Peringatan: bahasa tidak baku dan cerita murni khayalan author. Don't like don't read, if you read and didn't like it don't blame me.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesan dari author: kali ini masih bisa update rumayan cepet, tapi gak janji untuk chapter selanjutnya karena Jun lagi magang tahap ke dua ini ceritanya, dan karena magangnya di sekolahan jadi bisa liburnya sabtu minggu mendinglah dari pada di perusahaan yang cuman sehari, tapi bakal diusahain cepet kok updatenya. Jun gak pernah bosen ingetin buat review, semakin banyak review semakin cepet FF nya lanjut. Untuk kritik, saran dan request monggo langsung cuss review aja. Dan makasih untuk kemarin yang ngingetin Jun kalau nama Woojin typo, iya kalian bener itu typo, Jun khilaf ngetiknya, soalnya nyolong-nyolong waktu kalau gak ada jam ngajar, jadi curhat deh gue. Ya udah langsung aja di baca.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sekolah sukses di buat heboh dengan dua kejadian besar. Yang pertama, Yoo Seonho yang terkenal culun datang dengan penampilan yang luar biasa bak model papan atas, wajahnya dan profile nya juga terpampang dalam website YG K+ sebagai _teaser_ proyek tahunan yang bekerja sama dengan majalah majalah fashion ternama, tak salah jika satu sekolah gempar karena kedatangannya. Para siswa yang awalnya suka mencemo'oh Seonho kini dibuat tercengang bukan main, mereka tidak menyangka Yoo Seonho si Nerd bisa berubah seatraktif ini.

Mari kita beralih pada kejadian besar yang kedua di sekolah itu, dengan Tokoh utama sang pangeran sekolah Lai Guanlin. Hari ini Guanlin dengan tekad dan keyakinan menyatakan perasaannya pada sang senior Park Jihoon, yang katanya sudah disukainya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Namun tanpa di sangka senior kesayangannya itu menolak dengan alasan dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang bersekolah di sekolah lain, dan kekasihnya itu adalah Bae Jinyoung gitaris _Band indie_ yang cukup terkenal, dia juga seorang model dan actor remaja dari agensi C9 entertainment. Guanlin merasa kalah telak bung, tidak mungkin dia di bandingkan dengan seseorang yang hampir menjadi artis terkenal seperti Bae Jinyoung. Dengan berlapang dada Guanlin menerima penolakan itu, karena kalau boleh jujur Guanlin juga tidak terlalu sakit hati di tolak Jihoon, entah kenapa yang pasti Guanlin fine fine saja walau habis di tolak. Acara di tolaknya Guanlin ini juga di saksikan langsung oleh Seonho. Entah harus senang atau sedih yang pasti hati Seonho terasa sakit, dia senang Guanlin tidak jadi berpacaran dengan Jihoon, namun dia juga sedih ternyata Guanlin memang benar benar tidak ada rasa padanya, buktinya saat dia sudah berubah seperti ini pun Guanlin tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

Di jam jam terakhir pelajaran ternyata kelas Seonho harus di tinggalkan oleh guru yang bersangkutan Karena ada urusan mendadak, jadilah kelas Seonho di beri tugas sampai bel pulang nanti. Dan seperti biasa Justin yang tidak paham akan tugasnya akan menempel pada Seonho untuk minta tolong. Sebenarnya Justin masih agak sangsi juga sih liat Seonho, pasalnya Seonho yang sekarang sangat berbeda dan sangat menyilaukan.

"aku masih gak nyangka lho kamu bisa berubah kayak gini" ujar Justin sambil memandangi Seonho yang sedang mengoreksi hasil kerjanya.

"aku sendiri juga gak nyangka bisa berubah kayak gini" focus Seonho masih pada pekerjaan Justin.

"kok bisa gak nyangka? Emang kenapa kamu tiba tiba berubah penampilan gini? Dan gimana bisa tiba tiba kamu jadi model YG K+? agensi itu lebih besar dari pada agensi ku dan kak Guanlin" introgasi Justin.

"ceritanya panjang, susah di jelasinnya. Yang jelas tiba tiba aja aku harus jadi model dadakan dan di _makeover_ kayak gini, aku juga gak nyangka kalo semua jadi heboh begini" kata Seonho sambil membetulkan beberapa nomer yang salah dari tugas Justin.

"siapa yang gak kaget coba, drastis banget kamu berubahnya, pasti habis ini banyak nembak kamu deh soalnya banyak yang bilang kamu cantiklah, keren lah, pokoknya banyak yang nyesel dulu bilang kamu culun. Banyak kakak kelas yang yang nyamperin kamu tadi kan? Mereka pasti modus deh ke kamu" ujar Justin.

"ya udah itu urusan mereka, mau mereka suka atau enggak ke aku itu terserah mereka" tiba-tiba hp Seonho bergetar. "eh sorry aku angkat telpon dulu ya" Seonho mengangkat telepon dari Hyunbin.

" _ **hallo kak Hyunbin?"**_

" _ **hallo dek, kamu di sekolah sekarang?"**_

" _ **ia kak aku masih di sekolah"**_

" _ **pulangnya masih lama gak dek?"**_

" _ **enggak kok mungkin 10 menit lagi mungkin"**_

" _ **kok bisa angkat telpon?"**_

" _ **kan lagi jam kosong, emang ada apa kak kok telpon aku?"**_

" _ **gini dek ada job dadakan buat kamu, keponakannya sajangnim yang punya distro di gangnam pengen kamu jadi model buat poster distronya. Ini bukan pemotretan besar kok dek, lagi pula yang minta sajangnim sendiri, kamu mau ya, gak enak kalo nolak dek"**_

" _ **ya udah deh aku mau, tapi kakak jemput aku, kan aku gak tau tempatnya"**_

" _ **iya iya kakak jemput, udah kayak manager mu beneran aja kakak ini dek"**_

" _ **habisan sih kakak mau mau aja di suruh ngurusin aku padahal kemarin ada pak Lee yang mau jadi manager sementara, kakak gak punya job sendiri?"**_

" _ **job kakak sebulan lagi langsung di New York fashionweek, jadi karena masih nganggur kakak mending ngurusin kamu dulu, itung itung sama cari tambahan juga"**_

" _ **ih kakak ganteng ganteng bokek, gaya nya doang kayak orang kaya tapi kerjaannya serabutan"**_

" _ **hidup sekarang serba mahal dek, kalo gak cari tambahan kakak gak bisa gaya. Udah sekarang kamu siap siap pulang kakak jemput di sekolah kamu"**_

" _ **iya iya kak bawel, lama lama kakak ku panggil manager sekalian" Seonho memutus sambungan telponnya.**_

Setelahnya Seonho kembali melanjutkan koreksi tugas Justin dan saat selesai dia bergegas berkemas akan pulang.

"tadi itu yang telpon siapa? Aku denger tadi kamu nyebut Hyunbin, apa yang nelpon kamu Kwon Hyunbin model terkenal itu? Apa kamu di suruh pulang?" Tanya Justin yang ikut mengemasi barangnya juga.

"itu tadi emang Kwon Hyunbin, tapi aku baru tau kalau dia terkenal. Kak hyunbin tadi bilang aku ada Job mendadak, makanya pulang nanti langsung ke tempat pemotretan" Seonho masih sibuk dengan barang barangnya.

"Ow… sukses ya buat pemotretannya, kalau lancar job jangan lupa traktiran. Dan kalau udah jadian ama Kwon Hyunbin juga jangan lupa syukuran" goda Justin.

"ih siapa yang mau jadian sama sama om om tampang mesum gak modal kayak kak Hyunbin, amit amit deh" setelah membereskan barang Seonho dan Justin keluar kelas sembari menunggu bel pulang.

"kamu di jemput apa gimana? Mau pulang sama aku?" Tanya Justin ketika mereka menuju gerbang sekolah Karena ternyata bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"aku di jemput kok, kamu pulang aja duluan, dan kayaknya temen temen mu udah nungguin tuh" jawab Seonho sambil melirik gengnya Justin yang sudah standby di area parkir mobil(maklum sekolahnya anak anak tajir), sebenarnya yang Seonho lirik itu Guanlin, dia melihat wajah malas Guanlin menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"mereka gak nungguin aku lagi, cuman lagi nongkrong aja itu mah. Ya udah aku duluan nya Seonho, makasih udah bantuin aku ngerjain tugas" Justin meninggalkan Seonho dan menuju teman temannya.

"hay guys!" sapa Justin ketika dia sudah mendekat ke gengnya.

"eh tin, apa bener tu anak Seonho yang itu, kok gue masih agak gak percaya ya. Dan dia beneran jadi model di YG K+?" Tanya Woojin yang sedang merangkul pacarnya.

"jangan kan elo kak, gue aja masih setengah gak percaya. Tapi beneran kok tu Seonho, sifatnya gak berubah sama sekali, cuman penampilannya aja yang rombak total. Dan masalah jadi model emang bener dia model YG K+, dia baru aja mulai" jawab Justin.

"itu yang di gue sama Daehwi maksud, jangan pernah ngeremehin orang, sekarang dia jadi cakep begitu mangap lo pada" ujar sewot Hyungseob.

"btw, Muel sama kak Daehwi mana? Kok seharian gak keliahatan? Sampek tadi acara kak Guanlin di tolak Muel juga kagak muncul, kemana tu anak? Bolos?" Tanya Justin.

"nah itu dia, Muel itu habis di gebukin anak XXX dan Daehwi lagi ngurusin dia sekarang makanya mereka gak masuk, kita mau jengukin kesana" jelas Hyungseob.

"ekhem! Lin? Lo kenapa diem aja? Muka lo serem btw" kata Woojin hati hati, pasalnya wajah Guanlin seperti menahan sesuatu, wajahnya menyeramkan.

"sapa tu? Kenapa tu anak di jemput ama Kwon Hyunbin" Guanlin mengarahkan dagu kea rah Seonho yang ternyata sudah di jemput Hyunbin.

"oh itu tadi Seonho bilang kalo dia ada job dan dia di jemput, lagi pula Kwon Hyunbin itu kan model YGK+, gak salah kan kalo dia jemput Seonho" Justin mulai mencium bau bau kecemburuan disini. "kak kak, kayaknya kak Guanlin lagi cembokur deh" bisik Justin pada Woojin yang di jawab anggukan.

"ngapain juga Seonho musti di jemputnya sama tu orang bukan staff yang lain, harusnya dia punya manager kan, kurang kerjaan banget tu orang" ujar kesal Guanlin.

"ya kali aja tu orang lagi PDKT ke Seonho, atau mungkin mereka udah jadian?" ujar Hyungseob memprovokasi, Hyungseob sepertinya juga sudah sadar suasana.

"gak mungkin Seonho jadian ama tu om om" kata Guanlin.

"kenapa gak mungkin? Tu orang ganteng, kelihatannya tajir, dan yang pasti dia kayak sayang banget sama Seonho" sahut Justin dengan nada provokasi sambil toel toel Woojin dan Hyungseob seakan berkata 'ini orang bener bener cembokur berat'.

"gak…gak mungkin… Seonho itu sukanya sama gue.. gak mungkin dia suka sama tu orang" ujar Guanlin tak sadar.

"hheee… dari mana lo tau Seonho suka ke lo? Lo GR banget deh lin" cibir Woojin.

"dia bilang sendiri ke gue"

"terus lo tolak kan soalnya dia culun dan lo sukannya sama Jihoon sunbae, tapi napa sekarang jadi lo nya yang kebakaran jenggot? Lo harusnya masang muka serem ke Jihoon Sunbae yang lagi di jemput Bae Jinyoung di sono, bukannya ngeliatin Seonho gitu" Hyungseob asal njeplak tapi ngena banget sampek Guanlin ngerasa tertohok, tu mulut udah kakak sambel balado aja pedes banget batin Guanlin.

"lin, gue udah belajar sesuatu dari Seonho, kalo emang gak seharus nya kita diskriminasi orang karena penampilannya, dan setelah gue liat lo kayak gini gue jadi makin ati ati sama yang namanya karma. Jadi jujur aja ke kita, sebenernya lo ada apa sama Seonho" kata Woojin menimpali.

"entar gue certain di rumah Muel" wajah Guanlin makin mengeras karena melihat kedekatan Seonho dengan Hyunbin.

Di sisi lain….

Setelah keluar dari mobil Hyunbin menjelaskan konsep pemotretannya pada Seonho, karena katanya gak enak ngobrol serius sambil nyetir jadinya mereka ngobrol agak lama dulu.

"udah ngerti kan dek?" Tanya Hyunbin sambil sandaran di mobilnya(gak deng mobil kantor).

"iya kak aku udah paham kok, gak jauh beda juga sama pemotretan yang kemarin" sahut Seonho.

"eh dek, tuh anak anak yang lagi nongkrong di parkiran salah dua nya, Lai Guanlin sama Huang Justin model dari CUBE ya?"

"iya itu Lai Guanlin sama Huang Justin" jawab Singkat Seonho tanpa melirik objek pembicaraan.

"itu kenapa dari tadi Lai Guanlin liatin kita gak enak gitu? Kamu kenal sama dia dek? Apa dia suka sama kamu? Lama lama bisa bolong punggung kakak kalo di liatin tajem macem gitu" Tanya Hyunbin yang penasaran dengan tatapan cemburu Guanlin.

"dia tetangga ku kak, rumahnya ada di depan rumah ku. Dan gak mungkin dia suka ke aku, dia habis nembak orang lain, ya walaupun di tolak sih" jawab Seonho dengan raut wajah sedih yang di sembunyikan.

"tapi ekspresinya ngomong laen dek, dia lagi cemburu. Gimana kalo kita test aja"

"test gimana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Seonho, Hyunbin menarik dan memeluk Seonho, kepalanya ia dekatkan pada telinga Seonho namun dari arah Guanlin and the geng mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Seonho yang di peluk memilih pasrah saja mendapat tindakan asusila dari om om mesum ini, karena sebenarnya Seonho penasaran maksud dari Hyunbin.

"dek, Lai Guanlin keliatan marah banget, buruan masuk mobil sebelum kakak babak belur di gebukin anak SMA yang lagi jeles" setelah membisikan kata kata itu Hyunbin langsung menarik Seonho masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi secepatnya karena tadi dia melihat Guanlin yang sangat emosi mau menghampirinya.

"hahahaha, tuh kan dia cemburu, liat mukanya deh" tawa Hyunbin meledak saat mereka sudah keluar dalam kawasan sekolah.

"ih mana ada dia cemburu, kakak aja cari kesempatan mau peluk peluk aku, dasar om om mesum!" Seonho sebenarnya tau jika tadi Guanlin terlihat sangat kesal, tapi dia tidak ingin besar kepala, dia tidak ingin merasa mendapat harapan palsu.

"idih… PD amat dek, ngapain juga kakak cari kesempatan ke anak SMA bau kencur kayak kamu. Kakak cuman seneng aja liat muka cemburunya Lai Guanlin, aduh… anak SMA itu emang unyu unyu ya pake cemburu cemburu an segala" Hyunbin masih tertawa mangingat wajah Guanlin tadi.

"udah ah kak, fokus nyetir jangan ketawa melulu entar nabrak!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah atau lebih tepat di sebut apartemen Samuel, Guanlin mulai menceritakan semua yang sebenarnya tentang hubungannya dan Seonho di hadapan teman temannya. Guanlin tidak perduli lagi bagaimana pandangan teman temannya pada nya setelah mereka tau yang sebenarnya, yang terpenting sekarang Guanlin ingin mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal pikirannya dan memastikan hatinya.

"setelah denger cerita lo gue jadi makin ngerasa bersalah, maafin gue Lin, gue gak tau karena gue hubungan persahabatan lo dan Seonho jadi hancur. Gue sadar emang gak seharusnya kita cuman nilai orang dari penampilan. Seonho itu anaknya baik banget, dia yang nolongin gue kemarin, dia nolongin gue setelah segitu jahatnya gue ke dia. Sekali lagi maaf banget" ujar Samuel menyesal.

"itu juga gak sepenuhnya salah lo kok, gue yang paling salah. Gak seharusnya gue berubah kayak gini, dan gue bingung sama perasaan gue sekarang" Guanlin membaringkan diri di salah satu sofa disana.

"emang apa yang lo rasain?" Tanya kepo Hyungseob.

"waktu pertama liat dia berubah jelas kalo gue tertarik banget sama tampangnya walaupun gue belum tau pasti kalo itu Seonho, setelah gue tau gue malah makin bingung, akhirnya gue nekat buat nembak kak Jihoon karena gue rasanya udah gak punya muka buat harapin Seonho lagi setelah sejahat itu gue ke dia, dan gue mau masti'in sebenernya gue suka kak Jihoon beneran atau enggak. Dan setelah di tolak gue jadi sadar, kalo gue hanya sekedar suka ke kak Jihoon sedangkan gue sayang banget sama Seonho. Gue gak suka dia deket sama Kwon Hyunbin apa lagi liat mereka ciuman tadi" wajah Guanlin menegang penuh amarah.

"lha nyesel kan lo sekarang, gue sering ingetin lo masalah karma, dan ini karma yang lo terima. Gue gak tau sebenernya ada hubungan apa Seonho ama Kwon Hyunbin, yang jelas kalo mereka sampek gak sungkan untuk ciuman itu berarti ada yang special di antara mereka, dan berarti lo harus mundur teratur" sahut Daehwi.

"gue yakin Seonho masih suka gue, waktu gue di tolak kak Jihoon dia liatin gue dengan wajah penuh harap. Gue yakin masih ada ruang buat gue di hatinya" ujar Guanlin.

"kalo gitu lo siap siap saingan sama Kwon Hyunbin si top model dan lo juga harus siap sangian sama anak anak nge top di sekolah, karena sumpah kemarin Seonho udah di samperin banyak anak ganteng di sekolah" kata Justin makin memperkeruh hati Guanlin.

"yang gue harus lakuin adalah dapetin Seonho sebelum dia sepenuhnya _move on_ dari gue" kata Guanlin dengan penuh tekat.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pemotretannya Seonho di ajak Hyunbin untuk makan bareng di café terdekat. Minhyun yang kebetulan berada dikawasan yang sama pun ikut minbrung karena gak ada temen makan katanya. Dan jadilah mereka bertiga makan cantik bareng di café itu.

"kak, mau denger cerita menarik hari ini gak" Hyunbin tersenyum ganjil kea rah Minhyun.

"cerita apa?" Tanya Minhyun penasaran sedangkan Seonho membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menginjak kaki Hyunbin.

"kakak tau Lai Guanlin model Cube kan?" pancing Hyunbin.

"tau, model remaja yang lagi nge top banget yang ganteng, tinggi, cool orang Taiwan itu kan" jawab Minhyun.

"iya yang itu, Lai Guanlin itu naksir Seonho dan dia tadi cemburu banget liat aku jemput Seonho. Mukanya serem banget pas aku peluk Seonho, lucu banget deh kak" ujar Hyunbin yang mulai di pukuli Seonho.

"ih… kakak apaan sih, jangan percaya kak, mana mungkin kak Guanlin cemburu. Dia bilang sendiri kalau gak suka aku" sahut Seonho dengan wajah kesal.

"kak Guanlin? Kamu deket sama dia?" Tanya Hyunbin.

"dulu deket, udah kayak kakak adek aja kita. Tapi semenjak kak Guanlin jadi model dia berubah, dia jadi kasar dan sombong, dan dia malu deket deket aku karena aku culun. Waktu aku bilang kalau aku suka dia, dia bilang sendiri kalau dia gak suka sama aku" Seonho menceritakan semua dengan wajah sedih.

"ow jadi gitu ceritanya, kakak paham. Untuk kali ini kakak setuju sama tindakannya Hyunbin tadi. Dan kayaknya emang bener kalau Guanlin ada rasa ke kamu" ujar Minhyun.

"mana mungkin kak, orang hari ini kak Guanlin habis nembak senior ku di sekolah" sahut Seonho tak terima.

"tapi mukanya keliatan banget kalau dia cemburu dek, dia itu suka sama kamu" Hyunbin menimpali.

"kalau dia suka aku gak mungkin dia bilang ke aku buat gak ganggu dia lagi, dan pergi dari kehidupannya setelah aku banyak berkorban buat dia!" Seonho meninggikan nada bicaranya sambil menahan tangis mengingat perkataan Guanlin.

"Ya Tuhan dek, kakak gak tau kamu dibuat semenderita ini sama Lai Guanlin" Minhyun memeluk Seonho yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"aa..aku… sayang banget sama dia kak… tapi dia jahat banget ke aku…" Tangis Seonho makin menjadi dalam pelukan Minhyun.

"kamu gak bilang dari awal dek, tau gitu makin kakak panas panasin aja tu anak. Kakak gak terima kamu digini'in dek, kita harus balas dia" amarah Hyunbin sedikit tersulut. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang tega menyakiti anak semanis dan sebaik Seonho, karena baginya sebelum Seonho berubah pun Hyunbin tau Seonho itu anak yang manis wajah dan kepribadiannya.

"gak usah kak, mungkin ini emang nasib ku, gak baik bales orang dengan kejahatan kak" Seonho mengusap air matanya namun masih enggan melepas pelukan Minhyun.

"gak bisa dek, bener kata Hyunbin. Kita harus balas perbuatan Lai Guanlin, biar dia juga dapat pelajaran hidup. Dia harus ngerasain penyesalan dari perbuatannya agar dia juga semakin dewasa" Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seonho serius.

"gimana caranya?" Tanya Seonho dengan mata yang masih sembab.

"pura pura pacaran aja sama Hyunbin, tadi dia kan udah berhasil bikin Lai Guanlin cemburu tuh, tinggal lanjutin aja" jawab enteng Minhyun.

"gimana bisa? Kakak gak cemburu?" Tanya Seonho. Seonho tahu Minhyun dan Hyunbin punya hubungan special walaupun mereka bilang mereka tidak pacaran, tapi dengan hanya melihat Seonho tentu paham bagaimana dekatnya mereka.

"buat apa cemburu toh kamu juga gak mungkin suka sama tu tiang" jawab sinis Minhyun. "lagi pula kakak kan udah tau ini cuma pura pura, gak mungkin kakak cemburu, kakak juga gak punya hak buat cemburu"

"yaelah ngode banget deh kak, minta di resmi'in nih ceritanya" Hyunbin yang merasa tersindir angkat bicara.

"syukur deh kalo sadar! Tapi yang paling penting sekarang bales dendam dulu ke Lai Guanlin baru resmi'in" sahut sewot Minhyun.

"kenapa pura pura pacarannya gak sama kakak aja, aku lebih suka kakak dari pada kak Hyunbin, kakak lebih ganteng dan kalem, kak Hyunbin kayak om om mesum" Seonho kembali memeluk Minhyun.

"kalian sama sama cantik dek, entar kalian malah di kira lesbi" celetuk Hyunbin.

"enak aja aku cowok dan Seonho juga cowok walaupun dia manis" Minhyun menginjak kaki Hyunbin yang ada di depannya. "gini lho dek, Hyunbin kan manager sementara mu sampek bulan depan dan Guanlin juga udah pernah liat kamu skinship sama dia jadi sekalian lah, biar kamu gak dipandang gonta ganti cowok. Dan alasan berikutnya itu, Hyunbin lebih nge top di luar sana dari pada kakak, kalo kamu deket sama Hyunbin beritanya pasti cepet nyebar, lagi pula jarak umur kalian juga lebih sedikit daripada jarak umur kakak sama kamu dek, entar kakak di kira pedofil"

"ya udah deh terserah kakak berdua aja, tapi emang gak papa sama agensi?" Tanya Seonho.

"gak papa kok, kita cuman model bukan artis gak masalah kalau kita pacaran, malah lebih bagus kalo sesama model pacaran Karena biasanya tawaran Job makin mambah" jawab Hyunbin.

"tapi yang pertama kamu musti jadi model beneran dan makin nge top dek, kamu tanda tangan kontrak dulu sama YG K+ biar di cari'in Job yang banyak dan kamu bisa ngalahin popularitasnya Lai Guanlin. Setelah itu tinggal sebar berita kamu sama Hyunbin pacaran dan BOOM, Lai Guanlin pasti bakal sakit hati berat" Minhyun menjelaskan renacana itu dengan nada ber api api.

"kakak kelihatan jahat deh, Seonho jadi takut kak" Seonho sedikit menjauh dari Minhyun.

"kak Minhyun itu emang cuman wajahnya yang kalem, dalam nya sapa yang tau…" ucapan Hyunbin tergantung.

"apa? Mau bilang apa?" ancam Minhyun.

"enggak kok… sapa tau dalamnya makin kayak malaikat" ujar Hyunbin.

" _back to topic_ , pokoknya sekarang kamu tanda tangan kontrak dulu, setelah ini bilang orangtua mu dulu, dan kita berangkat ke agensi" tegas Minhyun.

"iya kak, aku pasrah aja, nolak pun pasti kakak berdua paksa" ujar pasrah Seonho.

"gitu dong anak baik, sini peluk dulu" Minhyun kembali memeluk Seonho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekian untuk chapter ini…..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Expectation**

 **Author : Junra**

 **Genre: romance/frienship**

 **Cast: Produce 101 s 2 Member**

 **Pairing:**

 **Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho (main couple)**

 **Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi**

 **Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Peringatan: bahasa tidak baku dan cerita murni khayalan author. Don't like don't read, if you read and didn't like it don't blame me.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesan dari author:terimakasih kepada semua pihak yang telah mendukung FF ini. Jujur awalnya Jun sempet putus asa sama FF ini, tapi berkat review dari kalian aku berhasil mengumpulkan kepingan inpirasi yang pecah belah karena PPL. Untuk yang protes tentang gaya bahasa yang terlalu indo, maaf ya Jun lagi pengen bikin sesuatu yang baru yaitu pake bahasa santai atau bahasa gaul biasanya kan Jun pake bahasa yang formal banget dan kesannya berat tuh sekarang pengen ganti suasana yang santai, jadi gak bisa tiba tiba langsung di rubah juga kan?. Untuk update selanjutnya, Jun gak bisa janji cepet, tapi kalau reviewnya banyak kemungkinan bisa cepet update nya. Untuk kritik, request dan saran langsung review, sebutir komen dari kalian sungguh berarti bagi Jun. maaf kalau banyak typo, jun ngetiknya buru-buru. Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari agensi, Seonho langsung membersihkan diri dan melakukan rutinitas barunya yaitu merawat wajah. Setelah dia menyelesaikan semua kewajibannya itu dia lagsung menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menonton televise di ruang tengah.

"eomma…" Seonho mendudukan diri di samping eommanya dan memeluk eommanya dari samping.

"ada apa? Apa model baru kita ini capek? Kok manja banget sama eomma, ada apa eum?" Tanya Eomma Seonho.

"eomma… eomma selalu dukung apapun yang Seonho pilihkan? Eomma selalu percaya sama Seonho kan?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong gitu? Pasti dong eomma selalu percaya sama Seonho"

"ada suatu alasan yang bikin Seonho mutusin buat jadi model, dan untuk sekarang Seonho masih belum bisa bilang ke eomma, tapi Seonho janji bakal tetep serius sekolah, dan Seonho juga bakal jaga diri" wajah Seonho makin terlihat serius.

"iya Seonho kalo masalah itu eomma ngerti, kan eomma juga gak ngelarang kamu jadi model"

"eomma janji dulu ke Seonho kalau eomma gak bakal percaya berita di luar sana sebelum Seonho jelasin yang sebenarnya ke eomma"

"eomma lebih percaya kamu dari pada siapa pun di dunia ini, dan itu sudah resiko karena eomma udah setuju sama pekerjaan baru mu, wajar kalau nanti seorang model diberitakan yang aneh aneh dan jadi konsumsi publik" eomma Seonho mengusap sayang kepala anaknya.

"Seonho seneng eomma bisa percaya sama Seonho. Dan satu lagi eomma…"

"ada apa? Kok hari ini kamu kayak aneh gini sih, sebenernya ada apa Seonho-ya?"

"Seonho…Seonho pacaran sama kak Hyunbin eomma.."

"APA? Beneran nih? Eomma kira kamu sukanya sama Guanlin, kok tiba-tiba banget pacarannya" eomma Seonho kaget luar biasanya, bukannya eomma Seonho tidak suka anaknya berpacaran dengan model setampan Hyunbin hanya saja, setahunya Seonho itu seperti suka sekali dengan Guanlin dan mereka berdua seperti tidak bisa di pisahkan, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Seonho memilih orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari.

"untuk sekarang Seonho gak bisa bilang ke eomma alesan sebenernya Seonho dan kak Hyunbin memutuskan untuk pacaran, yang Seonho bisa bilang ke eomma cuman, kita pacaran salah satunya untuk kelangsungan karir Seonho. Dari awal Seonho ijin ke eomma semisal nanti banyak foto Seonho dan kak Hyunbin yang… mungkin bagi eomma gak pantes… tapi seperti yang Seonho bilang dari awal, kalau Seonho pasti jaga diri dan Seonho janji akan selalu jaga nama baik keluarga, yang Seonho butuh sekarang eomma percaya sama Seonho"

"sebenernya eomma masih bingung sama apa yang kamu omongin, eomma yakin kamu pasti gak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Eomma cuma mau bilang, apa pun yang kamu lakukan jangan melewati batas, eomma juga pernah muda sayang, mencoba hal baru itu wajar tapi semua itu juga ada batasnya, selagi kamu tidak melanggar batas eomma tidak pernah melarang"

"makasih eomma, Seonho beruntung punya eomma yang pengertian kayak eomma" Seonho menghambur memeluk ibunya.

"iya dong eomma pengertian, orang dulu eomma sering liat kamu di cium Guanlin aja eomma gak protes"

"ih… eomma apa'an sih, kerjaannya iseng mulu"

"kalau udah SMA wajar kali kalo ciuman, walaupun kamu dicium guanlin waktu masih SMP"

"udahlah eomma, itu masa lalu, cuman cium cium sayang ala anak kecil karena seneng. Waktu itu kan kakak lagi seneng dapet tawaran jadi model" Seonho jadi teringat saat Guanlin menerima tawaran menjadi model, dia senang bukan main sampai mencium Seonho, yah walaupun sebelum itu mereka juga pernah ciuman tapi ciuman yang itu lain, dan Seonho mengasumsikan jika karena Guanlin sudah jadi anak SMA tingkat ciumannya pun juga naik satu level. 'kok jadi inget itu sih, bikin tambah galau aja' batin Seonho.

.

.

.

Di saat jam istirahat di sekolah, Justin memaksa Seonho untuk ikut dengannya makan bersama di kantin. Biasanya Justin akan langsung menyerah saat Seonho menolaknya untuk makan bersana, alasannya taulah ya dulu Guanlin minta dia menjauh selama mereka di lingkungan sekolah dan sekarang pun hubungan mereka makin berantakan, kali ini Justin begitu gigih memaksa Seonho untuk ikut dengannya. Justin juga secara jujur berkata jika teman temannya ingin minta maaf padanya karena sikap kasar mereka selama ini. Seonho sudah mati matian menolak namun ke ngotot an Huang Justin memang perlu diacungi jempol.

Sesampainya di kantin, Justin membawa Seonho untuk duduk satu meja dengan teman temannya dan ia duduk tepat di samping Guanlin, orang yang paling dihindarinya.

"tin, aku balik aja ya, beneran deh aku gak laper" Seonho menarik narik tangan Justin yang ada di sisi kirinya.

"sekali kali temenin aku makan, dari pada istirahat sendiri di kelas atau di perpus mending kan di sini banyak temennya. Ayolah ho, selama ini kamu selalu nolak kalau aku ajak makan bareng" ujar Justin.

"kamu keberatan makan sama kita ya? Apa kamu masih marah sama kita?" Tanya Samuel dengan nada hati hati dan mendadak sangat sopan.

"gak kok muel, aku gak marah sama kalian, tapi emang aku gak laper" sangkal Seonho dengan wajah gelisah, jujur dia sangat tidak nyaman berada di dekat Guanlin, apa lagi sedari tadi Guanlin terus menatapnya.

"Seonho-ya, please… sekali ini aja kamu mau gabung ma kita, mereka bener bener nyesel dan mau minta maaf. Lagi pula apa salahnya kalau mulai sekarang kita semua bertemen" ujar lembut Daehwi.

"tapi sunbae.." perkataan Seonho terputus.

"udahlah dek, apa salahnya sih kalau kita makan bareng" sela Guanlin dengan nada dingin, sungguh bayangan Seonho dan Kwon Hyunbin yang berciuman di depan sekolah kemarin membuat hatinya panas.

"kakak sendiri kan yang suruh Seonho ngejauh kalau kita ada di sekolah, dan kakak bilang supaya Seonho pergi dari kehidupan kakak" Seonho menundukan kepalanya.

"kakak gak sadar ngomongnya" Guanlin masih mempertahankan nada dinginnya.

"apanya yang gak sadar, jelas jelas secara sadar kakak bentak aku dan nyuruh aku pergi" Seonho mulai terpancing emosi.

"kok jadi tegang gini sih, Seonho-ya, kita ngajak kamu kesini itu untuk minta maaf, aku gak tau kalau omongan ku sama Samuel bisa bikin hubungan persahabatan kalian jadi rusak. Sekali lagi maaf banget" ujar Woojin.

"Guanlin jadi kasar ke lo- eh maksud ku kamu itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah dia, kita yang biasa bilang kamu culun makanya dia jadi gitu" tambah Samuel.

"iya aku udah maafin kalian semua kok, termasuk kak Guanlin juga. Tapi kayaknya aku emang belum terbiasa deket sama kalian terutama kak Guanlin. Aku bener bener masih keinget omongan kakak waktu itu" kata Seonho sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan pergi.

"hah… susah kan… minta maaf itu susah, makanya jangan suka nyebar dosa" Hyungseob yang dari tadi diam mulai nyolot.

"tin, Seonho cerita sesuatu gak tentang hubungannya sama Kwon Hyunbin?" Tanya Guanlin tiba-tiba.

"dia gak cerita apa-apa, pas tadi gue tanya dia cuma bilang 'nanti kamu juga bakal tau' gitu katanya. Kayaknya mereka udah pacaran deh, tadi pagi aja dia di anter sama Kwon Hyunbin, perpisahannya pakek cium kening segala lagi" jawab Justin.

"jangan nyiram bensin ke kobaran api tin, meleduk entar" Woojin menyenggol kaki Justin.

"kalo saran gue, mending kalian ngomong berdua baik baik deh. Dan lo lin, lo harus turunin ego lo, buang semua gengsi lo ngomong yang halus sampek bikin dia luluh. Gue liat dari tadi nada ngomong lo masih gak enak ke dia" Samuel menyarankan.

"tumben omongan lo bener, tapi gue emang setuju ama muel, lo tadi kayak ngajak berantem, bukan minta maaf tau gak" tambah Hyungseob.

"gue tadi gak sadar, gue terus kepikiran hubungan dia sama Kwon Hyunbin, ati gue panas sumpah" sanggah Guanlin.

"tahan emosi lo bro, kalo lo mau Seonho respect ke lo, lo musti main halus gak usah nge gas, jatohnya lo makin keliatan jahat. Bener kata muel, mending lo ngomong baik baik berdua dan bikin ati nya luluh" tambah Woojin.

"main halus tapi cepet, keburu di ambil orang nanti Seonhonya, soalnya dari kelas gue aja ada tiga orang yang nembak Seonho hari ini" Hyunseob makin memprovokasi, dia senang melihat wajah kesal Guanlin, 'sukurin, siapa suruh lu belagu, kena karma nya kan lu sekarang' batin Hyungseob.

"omongan lo jorok ih kak, main halus tapi cepet, gimana ceritanya halus tapi cepet" celetuk Justin.

"otak lo tu yang jorok, kebanyakan noton film porno lo" Hyungseob menjitak kepala Justin.

"sakit tau kak, gue nonton bokep juga di kasih pacar lo sama Samuel, koleksi mereka tuh bejibun" kata Justin tak terima.

"bener muel kamu nyimpen film begituan?" Daehwi langsung menatap tajam pacarnya.

"kan wajar yang kalo cowok nyimpen begituan yang, buat tambah ilmu biar nanti kalo praktek langsung ahli" sanggah Samuel.

"ahli kepala lo peang, lo aja yang mesum nyimpen begituan" Hyungseob memukul kepala Samuel lalu gantian menatap tajam pacarnya. "kamu juga yang, ngapain nyimpen film begituan, gak puas apa begituan sama aku?"

"WHAT? Kalian udah pernah begituan? kalian kan masih di bawah umur" Guanlin yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara karena pembahasan tentang 'begituan'.

"gue sama Hyungseob kan udah mau lulus SMA, kalian semua gak usah ikutan, toh kita begituan gara kecelakaan, dan jangan tanya soal kejadiannya atau alasannya, rahasia rumah tangga" jawab Woojin.

"apa gue musti begituan dulu sama Seonho ya" gumam Guanlin.

"HEY! Sinting lo, yang ada malah Seonho makin benci ke elo dasar, lo mah mau enaknya doang! Gak tau Seonho makin terluka luar dalam" labrak Daehwi.

"udahlah yang jangan nge gas gitu, Guanlin juga bakal mikir mikir buat nidurin Seonho, kan orang tua mereka saling kenal, bisa langsung di nikahin yang ada" Samuel menarik pacarnya agar tidak menyerang Guanlin.

"saran gue nih lin, pikir baik baik sebelum bertindak dan control emosi lo jangan sampek lo makin buat Seonho benci sama lo" Woojin berkata.

"moga moga aja, tau ah pusing! Wi, lo pesenin gue makanan gih laper" Guanlin member kode pada Deahwi.

"untung lo temen gue, kalo enggak udak gue fermentasi'in lo jadi kimchi" Daehwi berdiri dan memesankan Guanlin, Samuel dan dirinya sendiri makanan.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah Seonho langsung di sibukan dengan beberapa pemotretan, karena sebenarnya sebelum Seonho memutuskan tanda tangan kontrak dia sudah di banjiri tawaran pemotretan beberapa majalah terkenal yang melihat wajahnya di web resmi YGK+.

Pemotretan terakhir Seonho untuk hari ini berakhir tepat pukul 8 malam. Dan di sinilah Seonho dan Hyunbin, berdua di dalam mobil Sport terbuka milik agensi yang di pinjam Hyunbin khusus untuk rencana ini.

"dek, kamu bener bener yakin? Aduh jadi kakak yang grogi malahan" Tanya Hyunbin yang duduk di kursi kemudi sambil memandang Seonho yang ada di sampingnya.

"aku gak pernah seyakin ini kak, bururan! Aku keburu gak enak sama Minhyun hyung, pasti dia cemburu banget sekarang" ujar semangat Seonho.

"gak perlu gak enak dek, kan dia yang nawarin diri jadi fotografer. Toh kita udah pernah ngelakuin lebih kok. Kakak cuman berasa kayak melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur"

"emang sih kakak bakal melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur, tapi ini kan rencana kakak sama kak Minhyun juga, toh aku juga udah pernah ciuman sebelumnya, jadi kakak gak perlu merasa bersalah gitu ke aku"

"dasar anak jaman sekarang, ya udah ya udah, sini buruan, keburu kak Minhyun marah marah karena kita kelamaan. Dia pasti udah bête banget nunggu di gang gelap banyak nyamuknya" Hyunbin menarik tengkuk Seonho untuk mendekat kearahnya, lulu melumat bibir Seonho hati-hati.

Seonho pun yang mengaku cukup berpengalaman berusaha membalas sebisanya. 'ciuman orang dewasa memang sangat berbeda' batin Seonho. Setelah di rasa cukup Hyunbin melepaskan ciumannya, dan setelah itu membawa Seonho dalam sebuah pelukan.

"dek aku gak tanggung jawab semisal Lai Guanlin nanti ngamuk besar dan bakar kantor agensi kita lho ya" Hyunbin melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih melihat notifikasi dari Minhyun yang berisikan 'aku sudah memotret semuanya, kalian cepat pergi dari sana kita ketemu di cafeteria YGK+'.

"tenang aja kak, aku yang akan nanggung semua, paling paling dia juga nanti bilang sama eomma, lagi pula eomma juga udah aku kasih penjelasan sebelumnya" Seonho berusaha menetralkan nafas dan jantungnya pasca ciuman tadi.

"kok sekarang kamu yang semangat banget balas dendamnya? Kenapa dek? Lai Guanlin bikin ulah lagi?" Tanya Hyunbin penasaran sambil membalas chat Minhyun.

"gak ada apa apa kak, aku cuman udah sadar aja kalau kak Guanlin harus di kasari dulu supaya dia sadar, kalau aku terus yang ngalah entar dia ngelunjak. Ini semata mata juga cara buat dia sadar kalau selama ini perbuatan dan sikapnya itu salah"

"kamu jadi lebih dewasa dek, jadi orang emang jangan terlalu baik, entar di jahatin mulu ma orang. Udah ah cabut yuk, nih kak Minhyun udah ngomel-ngomel suuruh kita cabut" Hyunbin menjalankan mobilnya ke kantor agensi mereka seperti perintah Minhyun.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian keadaan tidak jauh berubah, Guanlin dan Seonho masih belum bisa berkomunikasi empat mata karena kesibukan Seonho yang makin menjadi. Hampir semua majalah memuat wajah manis model baru kita ini, kepopularitasannya melejit bukan main.

"gila deh ho, aku gak ngira kamu bisa se ngetop ini" seru Justin heboh saat melihat majalah dan artikel yang memuat Seonho di internet.

"setiap hari ngomongnya begitu melulu gak bosen tin?" Seonho menyahut seadanya sembari focus dengan buku yang dia baca.

"abisan setiap hari muka mu juga yang ke pampang di majalah majalah, bukannya bikin bosen tuh"

"ya udah jangan diliatin muka ku, trus kenapa nih akhir akhir ini kamu jadi nempel aku terus, biasanya kamu udah ngacir ke geng mu itu" Seonho masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku di tangannya.

"males ah, hawa hawa nya lagi gak enak. Kamu tau sendirikan kak Guanlin gimana akhir akhir ini, dari pada aku kena semprot juga mending kabur deh. Kenapa sih ho, kamu gak maafin dia dan sahabatan kayak dulu lagi? Kan enak kalau semuanya damai"

"aku udah bilang ke kamu kalau aku tu maafin dia, tapi yang namanya luka itu gak bisa langsung sembuh gitu aja, aku udah cerita ke kamu detailnya kan? Dan seharusnya kamu juga ngerti gimana sakitnya aku tin" Seonho mulai menutup bukanya dan menghadap Justin.

"aku ngerti dan aku paham perasaan mu, tapi kalian gak bisa gini terus kan? Kak Guanlin udah nyesel banget kok, apa salahnya sih kasih dia kesempatan"

"justru ini aku lagi kasih dia kesempatan, aku mau dia renungin semua perbuatan dia dulu supaya kedepannya dia gak ngulangi lagi" ujar Seonho tenang.

"kamu mau bales dendam dulu gitu ke dia?" Tanya Justin.

"bales dendam itu kata yang jahat, aku cuman pengen dia sadar"

"emangnya kamu mau ngapain kak Guanlin?"

"buka internet sekarang, di pencarian tulis nama Kwon Hyunbin, nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri"

"Seonho, ini…. Oh my God… ini beneran?" Justin kaget setengah mati melihat berita pacarannya Hyunbin dan Seonho lengkap dengan bukti foto foto mesra mereka di internet.

"terserah kamu mau anggep itu bener atau enggak, yang pasti orang yang ada di foto itu emang aku"

"Oh God Seonho, ini kejam banget. Aku dan yang lain emang sempet ngira kamu pacaran sama Kwon Hyunbin, tapi ku kira kalian gak serius dan cuman ngisengin kak Guanlin aja, tapi ternyata beneran" Justin masih tak percaya.

"dia lebih kejam dari aku Justin, hampir setiap hari aku di buat nangis sama dia. Setiap hari dia pergi dugem gonta ganti cewek semaunya, bahkan aku yakin dia udah pernah atau sering macem macem sama cewek cewek itu, tapi kalau giliran mabok aku yang selalu ngerawat dia, aku juga yang berusaha nyembunyi'in keburukan dia dari orang tuanya, tapi apa balasannya, di lirik juga enggak kan? Sekarang giliran aku udah berubah baru dia sok sok an ceburu aku deket sama orang lain, selama ini kemana aja dia? Sekali pun kak Guanlin bener bener nyesel kenapa gak dari dulu, dan kenapa baru setelah aku berubah dia baru nyadarin kesalahannya?" Seonho melepaskan semua unek unek di hatinya.

"Seonho-ya, kak Guanlin itu kemakan gensi, kamu tau sendirikan dia itu orang yang susah nunjukin perasaannya ke orang lain secara gamblang, apalagi dulu Samuel selalu ngompor-ngomporin dia tentang kamu yang culun"

"aku tau, maka dari itu aku buat dia ngerenungin kesalahannya dulu, aku yakin kamu ngerti maksud ku dan aku harap kamu bantu aku nyadarin kak Guanlin" Seonho tersenyum penuh arti pada Justin.

"aku ngerti… dan emang udah saatnya kak Guanlin sadar… tapi kamu juga jangan terlalu provokatif banget, kamu tau kan kak Guanlin itu tempramen banget, takutnya dia malah nekat"

"aku udah memperkirakan kemungkin buruk yang terjadi kok tenang aja, sebenernya juga sejahat apapun kak Guanlin ke aku, aku tetep gak bisa benci sama dia, sayang ku ke dia itu lebih besar, dank arena itulah aku pengen dia berubah"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setelah menyelesaikan jadwal pemotretannya Seonho di antar pulang oleh sang manager tercinta Kwon Hyunbin.

"dek itu Lai Guanlin ada di depan rumah, kayaknya dia nungguin kamu deh, mau kakak anter sampek dalem rumah?" tawar Hyunbin yang melihat Lai Guanlin sedang menatap mobilnya.

"gak usah kak, entar yang ada kakak malah diajak ribut sama dia. Mungkin dia udah tau tentang rumor itu, mangkanya dia nungguin aku" jawab Seonho tenang walaupun sesungguhnya dia gelisah setengah mati.

"tapi nanti kalau kamu di kasarin sama dia gimana?"

"tenang aja kak, aku kenal kak Guanlin udah lama banget, sekasar apapun kak Guanlin, dia gak akan pernah nyakitin aku secara fisik, kalo secara batin mah sering, sampek udah kebal. Mending sekarang kakak jemput kak Minhyun, dia tadi minta di jemputkan soalnya mobilnya mogok tiba-tiba, kasihan kak Minhyun nunggu sendirian" Seonho keluar dari mobil di ikuti oleh Hyunbin.

"beneran nih kamu gak papa?, kalo ada apa apa nanti kabarin ya, dan inget jangan sampek ribut di tempat umum, nanti jadi sorotan media" Hyunbin mendekat pada Seonho.

"iya iya aku ngerti kok kak" setelah Seonho berhenti bicara Hyunbin mencium bibir Seonho singkat.

" ya udah kakak pergi dulu" Hyunbin masuk kedalam mobilnya dan bergegas pergi.

"jadi bener kamu pacaran sama Kwon Hyunbin?" ujar Guanlin dengan penuh penekanan, kini dia mulai mendekat arah Seonho.

"kalau iya kenapa? Toh itu juga bukan urusan kakak" sahut Seonho sinis.

"kakak gak setuju kamu pacaran sama dia, gimana bisa kamu pacaran sama om om kayak dia" emosi yang sedari tadi di tahan oleh Guanlin mulai keluar.

"mau dia om om atau apalah, itu bukan urusan kakak. Disini kakak gak berhak ngelarang aku buat pacaran sama siapapun, kakak kan bukan siapa siapa ku, toh selama ini aku juga gak pernah ngelarang kakak buat deket atau pacaran sama siapa pun" Seonhopun mulai terpancing.

"tapi kamu baru kenal sebentar sama orang itu dek, bisa jadi tu orang cuman mau manfaatin kamu, sadar gak sih kalau kamu itu kelewat polos"

"kakak juga sadar gak sih kalau yang selama ini manfaatin aku itu kakak, selama ini kakak selalu manfaatin aku buat nyembunyi'in keburukan kakak dari papa sama mama"

"jadi lo gak ikhlas bantuin guwe selama ini? Pamrih banget lo, ternyata muka polos lo cuman pajangan doang " emosi Guanlin mulai memuncak.

"kalau aku gak ikhlas, udah dari dulu aku gak perduli sama kakak, dan biarin semua kebejatan kakak terkuak. Terserah kakak mau nganggep aku pamrih atau apa, yang pasti aku udah capek kak, seperti yang kakak bilang aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kakak" Seonho sudah akan beranjak, namun Guanlin mencengkram tangannya dan menariknya ke arah berlawanan dengan rumannya yaitu rumah Guanlin sendiri. "Kak! Lepasin! Kakak mau apa" Seonho berusama melepaskan diri dari Guanlin namun tak bisa. Dia juga baru ingat jika orang tuannya sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi percuma dia teriak teriak minta tolong.

"kakak bakal bikin kamu gak bisa pergi dari kehidupan kakak dek" setelah memasuki rumahnya yang saat itu sepi karena orang tua dan kakak Guanlin sedang ada di Taiwan, Guanlin menyeret Seonho ke dalam salah satu kamar tamu kemudian menguncinya dari luar.

"kakak! Bukain! Kak, jangan kayak gini kak please! Kak Seonho takut" Seonho menggendor-nggedor pintu sambil menahan tangisnya agar Guanlin mau melepaskannya.

"kakak bakal bukain kalau kamu udah mau nurut sama kakak" ujar Guanlin dari luar, sebenarnya Guanlin tidak tega mengurung Seonho seperti ini, hanya saja pikirannya sangat kalut dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan omongannya Justin jadi kenyataan" gumam Seonho saat mendengar langkah kaki Guanlin mulai menjauh.

Secara diam diam, Seonho berusaha menghubungi Hyunbin untuk minta tolong namun sampai panggilan ke lima telponnya tak kunjung di angkat, begitupun saat dia menelpon Minhyun, tidak ada jawaban dari kakak baik tercintanya itu.

"kakak dimana sih…" airmata Seonho makin deras keluar.

Satu nama terlintas di kepalanya untuk ia hubungi. Dengan segera dia menghubungi satu nomor yang akhir akhir ini sering menghubunginya.

" _ **hallo? Justin?" Seonho berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang serak karena menangis.**_

" _ **hallo Seonho ada apa? Kamu nangis? Ada apa?" Justin bingung mengapa Seonho menelponnya sambil menangis.**_

" _ **tolongin aku tin, aku di sekap kak Guanlin di rumanya, tolongin aku... aku takut…"**_

" _ **Ya Tuhan! Tu anak nekat banget, oke oke kamu tenang dulu ya, aku sama yang lainya bakal cepet dateng kesana!"**_

Sambungan telpon terhenti saat tanpa di sadari Guanlin masuk dan merebut hp Seonho secara kasar.

"gue tadi bilang apa? Di suruh nurut ya nurut!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jangan lupa Fav, Follow, Review**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Expectation**

 **Author : Junra**

 **Genre: romance/frienship**

 **Cast: Produce 101 s 2 Member**

 **Pairing:**

 **Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho (main couple)**

 **Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi**

 **Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Peringatan: bahasa tidak baku dan cerita murni khayalan author. Don't like don't read, if you read and didn't like it don't blame me.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesan dari author: hay…. Sorry banget karena Jun update nya lama, ini semua karena Jun habis sibuk banget PPL(sekarang udah selesai sih), dan karena ini bulannya orang nikahan Jun jadi kebanjiran job, jadi sibuk deh, setelah kebanjiran Job eh malah sakit, maka dari itu Jun lama gak muncul. Dan kalo boleh jujur Jun rada lupa sama jalan ceritanya FF ini, jadi Jun harap kalian Review biar memperlancar Jun lanjutin cerita ini. Sekedar info FF ini tinggal 2 atau 3 chapter lagi bakal END, jadi Jun harap kalian tetep setia nungguin ya. Jangan lupa menyempatkan diri untuk review karena itu sangat berarti bagi Jun, untuk kritik, saran dan request monggo langsung review. Karena sekarang Jun udah rumayan senggang mungkin Jun bakal aktif di dunia per FF an, jadi Jun harap kalian juga nanti baca FF lain yang Jun buat. Itu dulu lah, silakan membaca…..

.

.

.

Sesampainya Justin dan gengnya di rumah Guanlin, mereka menemukan rumah Guanlin terkunci rapat, bahkan gerbang masuknya pun terkunci. Berkali kali mereka memencet bel rumah Guanlin namun tak ada jawaban.

"aduh tu tiang Taiwan mana sih, jangan jangan dia ngapa-ngapain Seonho lagi" gerutu Hyungseob.

"hush! Jangan ngomong gitu yang, Amit amit deh!" ujar Woojin.

"habis kita udah sampek sini tapi rumahnya di kunci semua kayak gini, entar kalo Seonho keburu di apa apa in Guanlin gimana?" Hyungseob makin kesal.

"yakin aja kalo kak Guanlin gak bakal ngasarin Seonho, mereka kan udah kenal lama, udah kayak adek kakak malah" Justin berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"tenang tenang, Daehwi yang cantik ini selalu punya jalan keluar" Daehwi mengeluarkan sebendel yang berisi beberapa kunci. "aku punya kunci ganda semua pintu rumah Guanlin"

"gimana bisa kamu punya kunci rumah Guanlin yang?" Tanya Samuel.

"dia kan sering tepar abis mabok, dan pegawai diskotik selalu nelpon aku karena di kontak Guanlin nomor ku di namain 'emak jahanam' dikiriain aku emaknya beneran, sedangkan nomor mamanya yang asli di kasih nama pake tulisan china gak bisa baca deh tu pegawai diskotik, jadi deh Lee Daehwi yang baik hati ini yang selalu jemput dia dan nganterin dia pulang dan langsung aku serahin ke Seonho. Dan karena Guanlin yang mabok itu kagak bisa di tanyain jadi deh aku punya inisiatif buat duplicat semua kunci rumah dia buat jaga jaga" jelas Daehwi panjang lebar.

"pacarku emang pinter deh" ujar Samuel saat Daehwi membukakan gerbang untuk mereka semua.

"tapi kok mobil kak Guanlin gak ada?" Justin mulai melihat sekeliling ketika Daehwi mulai membuka pintu rumah Guanlin.

"iya juga ya, mobil Guanlin gak ada, perasaan gue jadi gak enak" celetuk Samuel saat memasuki rumah Guanlin. "di dalem juga sepi"

"LIN! GUANLIN KELUAR LO! Tu anak mana sih!" Hyungseob memeriksa beberapa ruangan di rumah Guanlin namun hasilnya nihil.

"KAK! Kak buruan sini deh" Justin memanggil yang lain ke sebuah ruangan. "ini hp nya Seonho, kayaknya Seonho ketauan nelpon aku terus kak Guanlin bawa dia pergi biar kita gak bisa ikut campur"

"tuh kan! Emang anjing tu anak!" maki Hyungseob.

"hush! Anak gadis gak boleh ngumpat" ujar Woojin.

"udah gak gadis gue, lo sendiri yang bikin gue gak gadis yang" Hyungseob makin sewot.

"aduh! Ini suami istri ribut mulu sih, sekarang ini situasinya lagi gawat, mending sekarang kita berusaha lacak Guanlin sebisa kita, dan kalau bisa sekarang kita kabarin pacarnya Seonho si Kwon Hyunbin itu, biar dia juga bantu kita cari mereka" Daehwi mulai menggiring untuk kembali ke topic.

"mending jangan kasih tau pacarnya Seonho deh kak, aku takutnya kak Guanlin sama Kwon Hyunbin malah berantem. Ini masalah adek kakak zone antara kak Guanlin sama Seonho, lebih baik jangan libatkan orang luar dulu sekalipun dia pacarnya Seonho" kata Justin.

"Justin bener, mending kita cari Seonho dengan usaha kita sendiri, sementara matikan dulu hp Seonho biar pacarnya Seonho gak curiga" sahut Samuel.

"tapi guys kira kira kemana Guanlin bawa Seonho?" Tanya Woojin setelah mereka keluar dari rumah Guanlin dan kembali menguncinya.

"kita cari aja ke tempat biasa Guanlin kabur, kita cari juga di tempat tempat yang kemungkinan Guanlin tau" Samuel menjawab.

"lebih baik kita cepet, karena perasaan ku mulai gak enak, aku takut Guanlin kalab" Daehwi segera menarik Samuel untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Seonho membuka matanya perlahan, sadar dari pingsan memang sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing. Mengingat cara dia pinsan tadi sungguh membuat wajahnya memerah. Setelah ketahuan menelpon Justin, Guanlin menariknyanya pergi dari rumah, Seonho berusaha memlawan dan Guanlin tapi Guanlin langsung merengkuhnya dan melumat habis bibirnya sampai dia kehabisan nafas dan pandangannya semakin gelap, intinya dia benar benar di cium Guanlin sampai pingsan.

"ini dimana?" gumam Seonho saat menyadari dia tidur di sebuah kamar sedikit asing baginya ingat sedikit, karena ini jelas bukan kamarnya atau kamar Guanlin, tapi entah mengapa dia seperti dia pernah kemari sebelumnya.

"kak… kakak… kakak dimana?" Seonho melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan dia tidak menemukan Guanlin.

Seonho melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar itu, dan ketika keluar dia mendapati Guanlin tengah duduk bersandar pada bingkai jendela besar yang ada di ruang tengah dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya dan kaleng bir di tangannya. Seonho mendekatkan dirinya pada Guanlin dan merebut kaleng bir dari tangan Guanlin dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Kenapa kakak jadi kayak gini…" ujar Seonho dengan tatapan sedih.

Guanlin menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"dan kenapa juga kamu tiba tiba berubah kayak gini? Kamu bikin kakak kacau dek… apa segitu jahatnya kakak ke kamu sampek kamu mau bales dendam ke kakak kayak gini" Guanlin memandang Seonho dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menyiratkan luka.

Seonho mengambil rokok dari tangan Guanlin "ini yang bikin aku harus berubah" Seonho membuang rorok itu dan menginjaknya. "karena kakak dulu yang berubah… dan kakak juga yang buat aku berubah…"

"dan apa itu berarti gak ada kesempatan buat kakak? Maafin kakak karena selama ini jahat ke kamu, kakak sadar kakak gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu"

"Seonho udah maafin kakak"

"Maafin bukan berarti kamu nerima kakak kan… kakak tau kok, kakak sadar, hah.. kamu masih Inget tempat ini?" Guanlin menarik pinggang Seonho agar Seonho duduk di pangkuannya.

"Seonho inget… ini Penthouse yang di beli'in papa buat kakak kan" Seonho sama sekali tidak menolak skinship dari Guanlin, karena dia tau mereka butuh bicara dari hati ke hati.

"waktu itu kakak janji setelah kamu masuk universitas kakak akan ngajak kamu tinggal berdua disini, kamu inget?" Seonho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"tapi kayaknya itu semua gak mungkin…untuk sebatas balik jadi kakak adek kayak dulu aja kayaknya susah"

"aku masih nganggap kakak sebagai kakak aku"

"Cuma sebatas jadi kakak ya…" Guanlin tersenyum getir.

"kakak mau nya apa? Kakak sendiri yang bilang kalau kakak gak suka aku kan?"

"itu waktu kakak belum sadar kalau kakak cinta sama kamu dek, waktu itu kakak masih dibutakan gengsi

"kakak yakin itu cinta? Bukan nafsu sesaat karena liat Seonho berbeda dan udah gak culun lagi?"

"kamu ragu sama kakak?" Guanlin berusaha menahan emosinya, karena dia tau disini dialah yang memohon.

"gimana aku gak ragu, kakak sadar ketika aku berubah, dulu waktu aku masih culun kakak gak ada niat untuk berubah sama sekali"

"kakak sadar bukan ketika kamu berubah dek, tapi waktu Kwon Hyunbin deketin kamu, kakak sadar kalau kakak gak mau kamu disentuh cowok lain"

"kalau gitu buat aku percaya, buat aku yakin kalau kakak emang bener bener cinta sama aku, dan buat aku rela mutusin kak Hyunbin demi kakak" jawab Seonho dengan mantap, entahlah dia punya keberanian dari mana berbicara seperi ini pada Guanlin.

"apa kamu cinta sama Kwon Hyunbin?" Tanya Guanlin.

"kak Hyunbin sanyang banget sama aku kak, gak ada alesan buat aku gak sayang juga ke dia" Seonho jadi heran pada dirinya sendiri, dari mana dia bisa acting sebagus ini di depan Guanlin.

"terus apa artinya kakak buat kamu sekarang?"

"kakak itu cinta pertama ku… kakak yang bikin aku liat kenyataan itu gak semanis mimpi"

"tapi kakak akan bikin mimpi kakak milikin kamu terwujud" Guanlin menarik dagu Seonho untuk mendekat ke wajahnya.

"kak, jangan cium aku dulu, aku masih punya orang" ujar Seonho ketika bibir Guanlin sudah hampir menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kwon Hyunbin cuman pacar mu, sedangkan kakak ini kakak mu. Kakak lebih berhak ngasih kamu kasih sayang" Guanlin mengecup sekilas bibir Seonho. "kakak bakal rebut kamu dari Kwo Hyunbin dek"

"Seonho butuh bukti, bukan janji" Seonho berdiri dari pangkuan Guanlin. "aku pulang ya kak, aku capek banget besok masih ada pemotretan"

"ini udah malem dek, mending kita tidur sini aja, besok pagi pagi banget kita pulang" Guanlin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya dan akan menyalakannya.

"kalau gitu kabarin Justin dulu, pasti dia hawatir banget" Seonho kembali merebut rokok Guanlin. "kalau sama aku gak ada yang namanya rokok sama alcohol, kalo masih ngotot mau nyebat ama mabok, aku pergi"

"iya iya kakak gak ngerokok, nih bawa aja rokok nya" Guanlin menyerahkan sekotak rokoknya pada Seonho dan setelah itu dia mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk teman tercintanya Justin Huang.

"kok cuman di sms, di telpon dong"

"gak perlu, kalau kakak telpon Justin sekarang, yang ada kakak malah di omelin mak lampir. Udah ah tidur yuk" Guanlin menarik Seonho ke sebuah kamar.

"kita mau tidur berdua di sini?" Tanya Seonho.

"ya iyalah, mau gimana lagi? Udah lama kan kita gak tidur bareng"

"gak! Gak boleh, kakak tidur di kamar lain, aku gak mau tidur sama orang yang gak ada status jelas sama aku, kata eomma bukan muhrim" Seonho mendorong Guanlin keluar dari kamar.

"katanya kita kakak adek"

"kakak adek mana yang main suka sukaan, pokoknya gak ada tidur bareng titik" Seonho mendorong Guanlin keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

Bukannya Seonho sok suci, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya jika terus di serang skinship dari Guanlin, Seonho lemah Ya Tuhan, siapa yang gak lemah kalo bobok di pelukin sama orang yang di sukai, dari tadi saja Seonho sudah menahan gejolak hatinya saat Guanlin minta maaf dan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ya Tuhan kuatkan hati Seonho biar Seonho bisa bikin kakak tobat, lagi pula Seonho juga mau liat sebenernya kakak itu suka beneran sama Seonho atau cuman silau sama perubahan Seonho ini" Seonho bermonolog setelah mendengar langkah kaki Guanlin menjauh dari kamar.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah di ceramahi habis habisan karena hilang kabar, Seonho memberi tahu Hyunbin agar tidak perlu mengantarnya ke sekolah karena Guanlin ngotot ingin berangkat bersama. Sebenarnya Seonho agak sangsi juga berangkat dengan Guanlin setelah semua pertengkaran yang mereka umbar di sekolah, hanya saja Seonho juga berpikir kalau akan buruk jika Hyunbin dan Guanlin bertemu dengan situasi di mana Seonho tidak bisa dihubungi seharian, maka dari itu Seonho bilang pada Hyunbin jika dia ingin berangkat dengan Justin.

Sesampainya di sekolah sudah pasti semua akan langsung heboh melihat sang rookie model Yoo Seonho keluar dari mobil sport mewah milik tuan muda Lai Guanlin di ikuti dengan sang pemilik mobil. Mereka juga tampak sangat mesra saat berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Bagaimana tidak mesra, tangan Guanlin tampak sangat nyaman bertengger di pinggang ramping Seonho, dan Seonho pun sudah lelah melarang Guanlin untuk tidak melakukannya.

"kak Guanlin! Lo apain aja Seonho semalem? Pake acara sekap sekapan segala, lo gak berbuat asusila kan ke Seonho?" Setelah Guanlin dan Seonho sampai di depan kelas nya, Justin langsung menarik Seonho kebelakang badannya seakan melindunginya dari Guanlin.

"gak gue apa apain kok, Seonho masih utuh, masih perawan kalo gak percaya Tanya aja sama dia" jawab Guanlin santai yang langsung di hadiahi pukulan dan tatapan tajam oleh Seonho.

"gak percaya gue, trus kalian habis kemana semalem?" Tanya Justin lagi.

"rahasia, kepo banget sih lo" ujar sinis Guanlin. "sayang, kakak ke kelas dulu ya, nanti istirahat kakak jemput lagi, belajar yang rajin Love you!" Guanlin menarik Seonho, mencium keningnya lalu bergegas pergi sebelum Seonho melayangkan protes.

"Seonho-ya, lo sama kak Guanlin…" Justin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena dia juga bingung harus bertanya bagaimana.

"enggak…ini gak kayak apa yang kamu bayangin tin, aku masih pacaran sama kak Hyunbin dan gak ada niatan buat putus" Seonho berjalan menuju bangkunya di ikuti Justin di belakanya.

"trus kenapa kak Guanlin jadi aneh gitu? Sebenernya semalem kalian habis ngapain sih?"

"kita cuman habis ngomong semua unek unek kita, dan yah… intinya kita balik adek kakak an lagi" jawab Seonho santai.

"tapi kamu juga jangan segitu mesra nya juga sama kak Guanlin, orang orang kan taunya kamu pacaran sama Kwon Hyunbin, entar malah kamu yang di kira nyabe lagi. Dan kedeketan kalian yang kayak tadi itu bikin heboh banget tau gak sih, satu sekolah heboh bilang kak Guanlin itu mata keranjang karena dulu pas kamu culun dia jahat banget sekarang giliran udah cantik malah ndeket" Justin mulai heboh lagi.

"dia yang nempel nempel tin, capek aku ngelarangnya"sahut malas Seonho.

"ya kamu nempel aja sama Kwon Hyunbin, kan kak Guanlin jadi gak punya celah, itung itung buat manas manasin juga"

"aku kadang heran deh, sahabat mu itu kan kak Guanlin, kenapa sekarang kamu jadi kayak ada di pihak ku gini?"

"semenjak aku tau yang bener aku ini non block sayang, aku pengen semua bahagia, jadi aku cuman mau kak Guanlin cepet sadar dan kamu juga cepet sadar kalau kak Guanlin serius sama kamu, dan kalian cepet jadian deh" Ujar Justin riang.

"omongnya enak bener deh, jalaninnya buk yang susah" cibir Seonho.

"ya ampun Seonho ku sayang, tinggal sama sama buang gensi apa salahnya sih. Sekarang tinggal puas puas noh bales dendam ke kak Guanlin, trus kalo udah bosen bales dendam cepet balik lagi ke kak Guanlin, tu orang udah obral murah keburu dia berubah pikiran kamu sendiri yang nyesel"

"dulu aku bukan sekedar obral murah lagi ke dia tin, aku pengen dia ngerasain gimana rasanya berjuang buat orang yang dia suka, itu pun kalo dia suka beneran ke aku"

"apapun itu aku cuman mau ingetin aja jangan keterlaluan, kak Guan itu kadar sabarnya dikit banget"

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel sekolah pun sudah berbunyi. Seperti biasa Seonho akan di jemput Hyunbin karena akan langsung ke tempat pemotretan, walaupun tadi sempat ada masalah dengan Guanlin yang ngotot pengen anterin Seonho ke tempat pemotretannya tapi akhirnya Seonho bisa melepaskan diri.

"dek, kakak liat liat Lai Guanlin udah mulai deket ke kamu lagi, kamu udah baikan sama dia? Atau kalian malah udah pacaran?" Tanya Hyunbin yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"kita emang udah baikan, tapi kita gak pacaran kok, ya keles kak aku langsung nerima dia entar yang ada keltahuan kalo kita cuman pura pura pacaran. Lagipula aku juga gak mau di cap murahan, masak abis sering berantem di sekolah tiba tiba aku mau aja di deketin, kan gak elit juga" jawab Seonho sekenanya.

"dia nembak kamu?" Tanya Hyunbin lagi.

"dia bilang kalau suka aku, tapi ya aku pengen kak Guanlin itu nyadarin dulu perasaannya yang sebenernya, aku gak mau sakit hati yang kesekian kalinya"

"bagus dek, sekarang kamu jadi punya pendirian, tapi kasian juga lama lama sama Lai Guanlin, kakak tau dia itu masih labil, jadi jangan terlalu keras juga lah sama dia" ujar Hyunbin.

"kakak alay deh, gak cocok kakak ngomong serius begitu"

"eh btw, nanti malem ada acara sama kantor, sebenernya sih ini acaranya YG entertainment tapi kita model YGK+ suruh ikut gabung juga" Hyunbin mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"acara apa emangnya kak?" Tanya Seonho yang sedang memainkan hp nya.

"acara hedon biasalah YG gitu, aku udah ijin eomma mu kok, acaranya emang di club malam tapi nanti kamu masuknya sama kakak dan kak Minhyun, dan kita nanti gak akan aneh aneh kok, cuman ramah tamah liat liat trus pulang, gimana? Mau gak?" jawab Hyunbin.

"di club ya… iya deh, toh aku juga pengen tau suasana diskotik"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jangan lupa Fav, Follow, Review**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
